


Warm, Wet, and Willing

by eilonwe



Category: Lycaon (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time Topping, M/M, bj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyuu is lonely and frustrated because it's been a while since he last had sex.  He caught his long time girlfriend cheating on him and it's kind of soured him on sex with women for the time being.  He's never been attracted to men before, but he's sick of his own hand.  Late one night he voices a desire for a good blow job to a male friend.  What happens when his friend offers to help out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frustration leads to desire

Hiyuu heaved a heavy sigh, and dropped his duffel on the bed.  This weekend was supposed to be fun.  A relaxing time to cut loose and enjoy some time not only with his fans, but with newly made friends.  He also hoped secretly to get a few autographs from some of his favorite authors and a few actors.  Though he was scheduled to sit in a booth for almost half of the convention signing autographs, he’d looked forward to attending some panels and walking around looking at all the people in Cosplay.  So, what had happened to sour the mood? 

Two months ago, Hiyuu caught his girlfriend cheating on him, and not just with a man. Oh, no. The slut had been in the middle of a damn orgy with 3 guys **and** a girl. When he walked in on them, his girl was moaning like a whore while two dicks pounded her ass. AT THE SAME TIME. And he didn’t even think she _liked_ anal. So yeah, two years of a relationship burnt to ash in 3 seconds flat. And this weekend would have been the anniversary of their first date. Not only that, but now he had to attend the convention alone when they’d been planning on sharing expenses.  

So, here he was… at the convention, but his heart wasn’t quite in it.  He was beyond frustrated.  Women were sort of off the menu for now, because any time he started to think about hooking up with a woman, his mind flashed him an image of his ex-girlfriend's betrayal and it just made him see red.  But Hiyuu was a sexual person, he’d never gone this long without a girlfriend.  Not since high school and that was at least a decade ago.  At least he’d found someone to split a room with him at the last minute.  The convention hotel charged a cool $1000 for the weekend, and having a roommate certainly eased the stress on his wallet. 

 

His roommate, oddly enough, was his friend Kou.  They were both musicians and some-time models, but they worked in different bands.  They were friends but not BFF’s, just slightly better than acquaintances really. Both of them had decided to arrive a day early, so they could be unpacked and well-slept for the start of the convention.  Hiyuu had arrived first and Kou was due to arrive any minute now.  Hiyuu unpacked his bag and placed his bottle of top-shelf Japanese bourbon in a bucket of ice to chill.  What better way to toast the coming weekend than with a few chilled shots of excellent whiskey?

Kou smiled as he made his way down the hall to his hotel room.  He was really looking forward to this weekend, and not just because of the convention.  What made this weekend even better, was that he’d get to spend it with Hiyuu.  For Hiyuu’s part they were just friends, but Kou had had a bit of a crush on the guitarist since the day they’d met.  Kou didn’t have that much experience with men, because very few caught his eye. Hiyuu, however, caught his eye in a huge way.  It was all he could do not to drool every time they went out for drinks.  But, alas, Hiyuu was straight.  Kou didn’t want to lose the vibe they had by crossing boundaries and making overtures.  So, he tried his best not to let on that everything about Hiyuu made him hard as a rock.

Kou took out his key and opened the door, calling out a greeting in case Hiyuu was already there.  “Hello?”  He said, but as soon as the door closed he could see Hiyuu was already there.  God, what a sight he made, too.  The two queen beds sat against a wall sized mirror that gave him far too many naughty thoughts considering the way his thoughts had already been wandering before he arrived.  The thought made him blush hotly as he took in Hiyuu’s countenance.  Hiyuu was relaxing on his bed, one knee bent up, the other leg stretched out beneath him.  His pants were those stylish V-Kei kind that hugged his body like a second skin, slung low enough to show off his hip grooves and enhanced with numerous pockets and chains.  His wrists were adorned with bracelets that jingled when he moved, but what held his gaze most was Hiyuu’s bare torso.  Long, lean, and ripped, Hiyuu’s torso had the kind of muscular definition that made Kou want to lick every groove.  And god that heavy gauge nipple ring just begged him to tug on it.  And damn if he couldn’t do anything but stand there and feast on the sight before him. 

 Hiyuu smiled as he heard Kou start to enter the room, he truly was looking forward to hanging out and maybe getting to know Kou a bit better.  He quirked his eyebrow as he watched Kou just stand there with a stunned look on his face, a blush rising on his cheeks and if he didn’t know any better, he’d think that Kou was eyeing him up.  And why did the thought of that make him feel warm inside?  “Well, are you going to stand there all night, or unpack your shit?  I’ve some good bourbon chilling.  Why don’t you jump in the shower and I’ll put your stuff away in your drawers?  You have the 2 on the left, I have the 2 on the right.”  He said, pointing to the dresser and its bucket of chilling bourbon.  He stood up and took Kou’s bag from him and placed it on the bed.  “At least they have some decent sized towels in this hotel.  I don’t have to feel like I’m trying to dry off with a washcloth. “    

Kou stuttered out of his reverie and nodded, allowing Hiyuu to take his bag but he put his hand on it, not wanting Hiyuu to see _everything_ he’d packed for the weekend.  Why the hell he’d even packed his toys, made no sense, since he was unlikely to be able to use them with Hiyuu in the room, but there they were, no going back.  “Thanks, but I didn’t pack much, I can get it.”  He said softly, Hiyuu’s proximity doing nothing to deflate his erection.  He just hoped that Hiyuu didn’t notice it.  Quickly he unpacked the basics, leaving his toys, lube, condoms and toiletries in his overnight bag which he took with him into the bathroom along with a change of clothes.  He wasn’t certain if Hiyuu would want to go out, but he wanted to be comfortable so he’d pulled out a pair of white silk slacks and a thin cotton blouse in a bright teal color. 

Once in the bathroom he locked the door and gathered the items needed to shower and spruce up.  He also gathered what he would need to take care of his erection.  Sex was wonderful, always, but it was especially good when he was bottoming to a man with a long thick cock.  That feeling of being pleasantly full, of his entrance sensitive and stretched taut, it was just something his body craved.  So much so that it was becoming difficult to masturbate without that added stimulation.  Turning on the hot water to hide any sounds he might make, he gathered his things and stepped under the spray.  Thinking about Hiyuu’s ripped body, it was all he could do not to moan out the other’s name as he slicked up the vibrating plug and leaned over to work it into his ass.  His cock was hard and weeping, and God did the plug feel good. The vibrations teasing his prostate as he forced himself not to start stroking his cock right away.  He washed his hair and then his body, teasing his nipples as he clenched around the toy, relishing the way his body gripped and moved the toy inside him.  At last he began to stroke himself, with long slow teasing strokes, just the way he liked to be tormented.  He loved it when his lover could keep him on the edge of orgasm, refusing to give him that last little bit required to cum until he was whining with need for it. It didn’t take him long to start whining though, not with Hiyuu looking so delicious in the next room. He had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the sound of his orgasm, it was that intense.  But at least it took the edge off, giving him that sense of euphoria that no illegal drug could reproduce.  Digging around in his bag, he found his favorite plug.  It was a small thing, short and fat, but it packed a hidden punch.  It was heavier even than his vibrating plug that took batteries, and it was adorned on its end with a large bright teal gem.  He loved the weight of it, the way it felt when he walked or sat.  It was short enough that it didn’t stimulate his prostate at all, it just gave him a lot of sensation right near his entrance where he loved it best. 

Inserting the plug into his ass he sighed in pleasure, it just felt so good after being stretched to full with his other toy. This one wasn’t as girthy, but the weight felt amazing. 

He pulled on his pants commando and then pulled on his blouse.  Zipping up his bag to hide the contents, he opened the bathroom door, allowing the steam to billow out as he padded to put his bag in the closet and took a seat on his bed, toweling his hair dry. 

Kou was taking an awful long time in the shower, and Hiyuu smirked when he caught a sound that could only be induced by self-pleasure.  Good for Kou, but it sucked for Hiyuu.  On the one hand, he was dying for a good orgasm, but sex with a woman was out of the question and masturbation of late was fruitless.  It was beyond frustrating.

When Kou came out of the bathroom looking flushed and a lot less stressed, he couldn’t help but envy the man a little.  He pointed to the glass of bourbon on the rocks he’d poured for him when he’d heard the shower stop.  “There you go.  Here’s to a fun weekend away from the grind, yeah?” 

Kou smiled and picked up the glass, tapping against Hiyuu’s in a toast before he took a sip. His eyebrows shooting up at the quality of the liquor.  “Wow… the good shit.  Thanks for sharing.” 

Hiyuu shrugged, “Least I could do considering you hadn’t planned on coming and now you have a $500 hotel bill.  Hopefully you’ll have enough fun this weekend that it will make up for the unexpected expense.” 

Kou shrugged as well,  “It’s worth it to get out of town, and besides I have good company, right?”

Hiyuu laughed and took a sip of his drink.  They sat in silence for a few minutes until each had finished their glasses, then Hiyuu poured them one more.  “There’s not much going on tonight, want to watch a movie?”  He asked, pointing to the TV, not really wanting to leave the hotel room. 

Kou nodded.  “Sure, what do you want to watch?”  He got up and grabbed the TV guide brochure and flipped to that days date.  “They’ve got some stupid comedies, a hallmark channel romance - *gag*, and…”  Kou shuddered, “A horror marathon…” 

Hiyuu sat up and grabbed the brochure…”Ooh, horror!  I wonder if it’s anything good…”  He looked at the brochure and grinned. “  _Awesome!_   It’s a Takashi Miike marathon,   _The Audition_   and   _One Missed Call_   two of my favorites!  Let’s watch that.” 

Kou winced, “Okay, but horror movies scare the crap out of me.  If we’re watching two in a row, I’m sleeping with you tonight, AND I get to hide behind you for scary scenes, AND you can’t laugh at me if I scream like a girl… I’m just warning you…”

Hiyuu looked at him and tried not laugh, but it was just too funny.  He chuckled and stood up, pulling the covers down and stealing the pillows from Kou’s bed.  Sitting back down he patted the bed beside him, “Come on then, I’ll protect you …”  He chuckled as he waited to see if Kou would really take him up on his invitation.  He chuckled as Kou climbed over him and got under the covers, nearly plastering himself to Hiyuu’s side.  Hiyuu’s put his arm around his friend’s shoulder and handed him his glass of bourbon, then he picked up the remote and dialed the channel to start the movies.

  _The Audition_ was just as creepy and disgusting as he remembered it to be, and Kou’s reactions were so authentic that it didn’t intrude upon his enjoyment of the film in the least. He was actually sort of enjoying the way Kou was burrowing into his side and holding onto him.  It just sort of felt good to have the human contact, you know?  The second film really had Kou trembling, his nearly girly screams amusing to say the least.  By the time the last movie was over, they had drunk almost the entire bottle of bourbon between them and then Hiyuu began to realize he wasn’t entirely unaffected by the fact a warm body was plastered up against his, even if it was male.     

“God… this feels so strangely good.  I shouldn’t be enjoying the fact you’re plastered to me like this, but I like it.  It’s been so long… and I’m just so frustrated!  You know?  I mean, I haven’t orgasmed in 2 months.  2 freaking months!  Not since that bitch betrayed me.  I’ve tried to stroke off, you know - like in the morning when it’s already hard… and nothing.  I just can’t get there.  And Ohhhh… what I wouldn’t fucking _give_ for a warm, wet, willing mouth!  I know it’s stupid but, as much as I’m sure there’s a fan-girl running around who’d love to rock my world… I just can’t stomach the thought of a woman being around me in a sexual manner.  Dammit… I just want to freaking cum…“


	2. Passion and consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyuu voiced a hidden desire, how will Kou respond?

He knew as soon as he’d said it, that it was extremely inappropriate, but the bourbon had removed any filters between his brain and his mouth.   He tensed, waiting for Kou to pull away but he didn’t.  Instead warm fingers slid across his torso and tugged at his nipple ring causing a frisson of pleasure to shoot straight to his groin. 

Kou couldn’t help but feel stupidly happy to be wrapped almost bodily around Hiyuu, the other man’s warm arm holding him close, making him feel safe.  Maybe that was why he did what he did next, or maybe it was the alcohol, either way his filters were also nonexistent.  Kou tilted his head up and he nipped at Hiyuu’s earlobe, his tongue reaching out to play with the earrings there.  “Is that what you want, Hiyuu?  A hot mouth to plunder, a deep throat to grip and stroke your head, a voice to moan at your invasion, the vibrations sinking into your cock and balls as you take your pleasure?  Hair gripped tight as you spill across that hot tongue?”  

Hiyuu shuddered, his cock inflating at those dirty, dirty words and the work of Kou’s hot tongue on his earlobe.  A secret hot spot even his bitch ex-girlfriend had never bothered to find.  A soft whine left his lips as he felt his hips buck, eager for the fantasy Kou was describing.  “Ah… god, yes!  Oh, yes, that… exactly that…”

Kou nearly purred his next words, the desire to fulfill this fantasy for his friend overwhelming any common sense.  “I want a kiss, with tongue.  Now, and again when I swallow.  I want you to taste the pleasure I gave you. Can you do that for me, Hiyuu?” 

Hiyuu cast a startled glance at Kou, not certain he’d heard right, because that implied that… “You’d … do that for me?  Let me… I… I mean, you mentioned deep throating and even swallowing … and I mean… I didn’t know you were… not that it’s any of my business, it’s just…”  Kou silenced him a kiss.  He pulled Hiyuu’s head down to meet his own and plundered his open mouth.  It didn’t take but half a minute before Hiyuu’s body decided it was on board in spite of his brain’s confusion about Kou’s sexuality – or his own at the moment.

Hiyuu’s confusion quickly evaporated in the heat of a willing and talented mouth eagerly plundering his own.  When the kiss ended they were both panting, though he could feel Kou tensing up waiting for Hiyuu to become angry for his brevity.  Hiyuu didn’t think as he dipped his head and took possession of Kou’s lips again, this time of his own will, and damn could Kou kiss.  Hiyuu was rock hard with desire by the time he came up for air.  He traced a finger over Kou’s kiss-swollen lips and whispered, afraid if he spoke too loud it would ruin this strangely erotic mood.  He couldn’t blame it entirely on the bourbon, or his own sexual frustration either.  It was just something about the way Kou felt in his arms that somehow made it okay to ask.  “You said you’d be willing, but would you actually enjoy doing this for me, Kou?  I’d rather not do that if you won’t truly enjoy it.  We could just lie here and kiss some more. Kissing you alone has given me more pleasure than I’ve had in months.”

Kou blushed, his body buzzing with desire for the Dominance Hiyuu had unconsciously displayed as he took control of the kiss.  God, yes he wanted this.  “I always assumed you were straight.  I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by making a pass at you.  But I’ve dreamed of giving you head a thousand times since we met.  I want this, Hiyuu, more than you know.  Just… if this is some drunk mistake… don’t hate me in the morning?  Just let me down easy.   Not everyone likes giving oral sex to their lover, and there’s nothing wrong with that.  Though I have yet to meet someone who doesn’t like to receive it.  But this _is_ something I do enjoy doing for my lover.  There’s an intimacy to it that’s different from intercourse, if it’s done right and for the right reasons.  Don’t question it, Hiyuu.  Just let me pleasure you, please?”

 Hiyuu could hardly believe what Kou was saying, but his words were so sincere.  Sure he’d gotten head in the past, and sure it had felt good.  But it was always something that had the feeling of… being tolerated, like a chore that you had to get through.   He’d never had the feeling that the person giving him head was enjoying themselves and as much as he wanted a blow job, he just couldn’t handle the thought of being something that Kou was willing to tolerate just to give him some relief.  The idea that Kou might actually want to do this was somewhat thrilling and astounding at the same time.  “So… how do we do this?”  Hiyuu asked, a little uncertainty in his voice. 

Kou leaned up and slid from the bed.  Walking back around to Hiyuu’s side he held out his hand.  “First we get undressed.”  Hiyuu blushed as he sat up, allowing Kou to pull him to stand.  His hand went to the buckle on his pants but he quirked an eyebrow at Kou as the other began to pull of his shirt. 

“ _We_ get undressed?”  He asked.  Kou smiled at him as he revealed his pale torso, his nipples perking into tiny rose-brown nubs in the chill hotel air. 

“It’s more intimate and special if we’re both naked.  You get to see just how much pleasure I get from this, nothing hidden from your view.  And I get to feast on the sight that is your nude body, even if the only piece I get to touch is your cock.” 

It made sense, and even though something in the back of his mind told him that he should be creeped out by the fact that Kou was going to be _naked_ while he blew him, the anticipation of pleasure outweighed embarrassment. Hiyuu shucked his pants and bikini underwear, standing more than half aroused and fully exposed as he watched Kou undress.  He had to admit, even if it was due to beer goggles, Kou was beautiful in a way that was both feminine and not.  He had a tiny waist and curvy hips and though his torso was toned, it wasn't nearly as defined as Hiyuu’s.  From behind, with Kou’s long feminine hairstyle it would be easy to mistake Kou for a woman and he often was. Hiyuu let his eyes wander downwards, unwilling to be such a coward that he refused to look at the other man’s erection, not considering what they were about to do.  And what an erection it was too, thickly veined and standing flushed and proud.  Kou was so aroused, Hiyuu watched in fascination as a bead of pre-cum welled up from the slit only to drip down onto the floor.  He’d never had to face the fact that a man could be so aroused by him, could want him that much.  It was both flattering and frightening in its stark truth.

Kou blushed as he watched Hiyuu examine him with his hot gaze, wondering if he found anything lacking.  But Hiyuu didn’t say anything, he just let his gaze travel the length of Kou’s body from his plush lips all the way down to his leaking cock and back up again.  Hiyuu held out his hand for Kou to take and pulled him close, inhaling sharply when their cocks brushed each other as he captured Kou’s lips in a soft kiss. He cupped Kou’s cheek and smiled down at him. “Do what you want, my body is yours.”  Kou groaned at the carte blanche offer He was certain Hiyuu hadn’t meant to give, or at least not in the way Kou’s body wanted to take it. 

Kou immediately bent his head and started suckling hard on the nipple that bore the large gauge ring – something he’d wanted to do just as desperately as he wanted to feel Hiyuu’s cock deep in his throat.  He grinned as he heard Hiyuu moan, the hand cupping his cheek moving to fist itself deliciously in his scalp, holding his head in place as he abused the pierced flesh. Suckling interspersed with tugging on the ring until the nub was taut and flushed with blood.  He moved with the pressure of Hiyuu’s hand in his scalp, allowing his mouth to be led to the other nipple, moaning soft pleasure at Hiyuu’s command of his body.  God, but he had a fetish for hair pulling and Hiyuu’s grip was perfect.  Not too tight, but nice and firm.  His head was pulled back off the nub and he blinked up at Hiyuu who was looking at him strangely, both of them breathing heavily.  Then he felt the downward pressure and snagging a pillow off the bed as he dropped gracefully to his knees. 

Hiyuu couldn’t stop the moan of intense pleasure that shot through him when Kou latched onto his nipple.  Applying a perfect amount of suction and tug to flip that particular switch to full power.  It wasn’t with conscious thought that he’d gripped Kou’s scalp and held him there, enjoying the intense pleasure to his chest, but Kou didn’t seem to mind.  When he pulled him back from his chest, he was amazed to see such a look of dazed pleasure on Kou’s face.  The man was really, really, enjoying this – the stark truth of it written in his blown pupils, his plush lips, and the way he leaned into Hiyuu’s hand. 

A gentle downward pressure and Kou was on his knees, his mouth at the same level as his now fully erect cock.  Hiyuu moved to sit down and remove his hand from Kou’s hair but Kou gripped his thigh.  “No!  No, don’t sit.  Stay standing so you have leverage.  And … Hold me.  I want you to hold me.”  Hiyuu wasn’t certain how he was supposed to ‘hold’ Kou when he was standing and Kou was kneeling but then it dawned on him that Kou meant for him to continue to grip his scalp.  He let his fingers scrape against Kou’s scalp lightly before he tightened his grip. 

“Like this?”  He asked, wanting this to be perfect for Kou. 

“Tighter… yeah… just like that…”  Kou murmured as he tightened his grip. 

Kou was clenching deliciously against his heavy plug, the lovely feel of it causing him to pose.  He backed up a bit so that he could spread his legs and arch his back, the submissive in him wanting to show off the jewel in his door, in the hopes that Hiyuu would want to plunder the treasures within.  He let go of Hiyuu’s thigh and braced against the edge of the bed as he let his tongue and lips start to explore Hiyuu’s generous shaft.  Damn, but it was a lovely thing.  Thickly veined for hours of textured pleasure, Hiyuu was also impressively long – at least 9 or 10 inches and he wasn’t a slacker in the girth department either.  Hiyuu put his own 7 ½ inch prick to shame.  The flesh of his cock was velvety smooth, it slipped and slid over a hard core that was sure to give his throat a workout. 

Oral was something that Kou truly enjoyed giving, and so whenever he didn’t have a regular lover, he still liked to practice with his toys ensuring that he could master his gag reflex when the time came.  He could never deep throat a toy as well as he could the real thing though. He supposed it was just something to do with the heat and give of a real cock.  Kou opened his mouth and took in the broad head, moaning as the flavor of Hiyuu’s pre-cum exploded across his tongue.  A little salty, a little umami, and a little sweet. The flavor of sex and sweat and sweet passion making his ass clench deliciously around the plug.  With a yummy sort of hum and he took more of Hiyuu into his mouth. Letting the texture of the flared head play across his tongue and hard palate.  Swirling his tongue around, exploring the ways he could he pleasure himself upon Hiyuu’s cock as he pressed against all his hot spots.  Damn but Hiyuu’s cock was made for his mouth.  He barely registered anything Hiyuu was saying, if he was saying anything at all, other than an occasional moan because Kou was lost to his own pleasure for the moment.  For the moment, Hiyuu’s pleasure took second place to his own as he dipped his head and took Hiyuu to the front edge of his soft palate.  God… right there, that was one of his most intense hot spots and he worked it good, changing the angle of his head and the press of his tongue to keep that hot hard head rubbing right where he wanted it most right then. 

 Hiyuu could hardly believe the sight before him, the way Kou looked as he began to give him head.  The experience itself was different from any other oral sex he’d ever received, Kou’s mouth and tongue so hot, so eager, so willing.  He kept his grip tight in Kou’s hair but he let his hand follow the movement’s Kou’s head, letting the other take the lead in this.  It was just too good to do otherwise.  He didn’t even try to hold back his moans, he figured Kou deserved to know he was doing a good job.  The vibrations that ran up his cock from Kou’s own occasional moans did indeed resonate to his balls and it was pleasure that was intense in a whole new way.  He’d had lover’s try to hum against him, but that was a contrived vibration, a trick in their arsenal. Not so with Kou, his moans came from a true place and the pleasure that was transferred was more intense because it was so real. 

Hiyuu groaned as Kou pleasured himself on his cock, loving the feeling of how deep Kou was taking him, and of his own will too. Kou seemed to be trying to get Hiyuu’s cock to rub up against his soft palate, but the angle needed to do so was somewhat awkward, so he lent a helping hand. Bracing his cock at a steeper upward angle, granted him an eager whimper around his cock as it finally started rubbing Kou just the way he wanted.  He could feel himself rubbing against Kou’s soft palate, the very tip of his cock nearly oversensitive as Kou’s relentless suction caused more blood to flood the area feeding every nerve more food to feel with.  He expected Kou to gag or pull off when he felt himself nudge the other’s tender uvula, but not so.  Unexpectedly, Kou took in a deep breath and took him all the way to the back of his throat, the broad head nudging firmly against the barrier before Kou retreated.  Kou kept up the long slow invasion and retreat, the pleasure so sinfully good he couldn’t help but start to rock his hips, his body craving the pressure that came with bottoming out against the back of Kou’s throat.  “Oh, god… that’s good… so fucking good… “  Hiyuu groaned, his grip firm on the base of his cock even as his hips rocked forward and his hand moved to pull Kou down further upon his dick. 

Kou was in freaking heaven, Hiyuu’s cock was just about the most perfect piece of male meat he’d ever had the pleasure to suck.  God, it felt so good he was almost certain he could cum just from the feel of this, and lord did he want to.  Whimpering in pleasure as Hiyuu finally started to take control, he placed his hands on Hiyuu’s hips pulling his body closer, urging and encouraging the rocking of those sinful hips toward his willing mouth.  Pacing his breathing, he nudged the back the his throat harder, urging Hiyuu’s cock to give way and follow the bend of his esophagus.  Whimpering against the anxiety that always came when he took a cock this deep, that moment of knowing his airway was completely shut off, but eager for the pleasure/pain that came when a man was long enough the penetrate his esophagus, to plunder and stretch his throat the same way it would plunder and stretch his ass.  He’d only come close to achieving that sought after depth once, but it had left him wanting, craving a deeper penetration. 

Hiyuu seemed hesitant to allow it, the grip on Kou’s hair not quite allowing him to take Hiyuu's cock as deep as he wanted.  But Kou’s needy whimpers caused him to relent, his hips thrusting carefully forward at the urging of Kou’s hands until at last his head bent downward and began to work the top of the back of Kou's throat, just above his epiglottis.  Oh how glorious it felt, this special dark pleasure, the light headed euphoria that came with the limited oxygen making Kou eager for the orgasm he knew he’d finally get from a man who was long enough to give him what he most craved from this act.

Hiyuu was shocked to say the least as he lost his grip on his cock, watching in rapt wonder as he felt his cock bend and start to penetrate the depths of Kou’s throat.  Kou seemed eager for it, urging him to rock his hips, and the pleasure was so intense he didn’t even bother to try to hold back any longer.  Bracing Kou’s head he pulled almost all the way out, leaving just his head on the front of Kou’s tongue.  “Relax, and I’ll give you what you want.  You want me balls deep don’t you?  You love the feel of my cock working and stretching your throat don’t you?  If you don’t want it all, every last centimeter of it, you’d better tell me now, baby.  ‘Cause I’m not going to hold back.  I won’t be rough, but I am going to fuck you slow and very very deep.  Tap my hip if you need me pull back so you can breathe though, okay?” 

Kou whimpered, and pulled back just far enough to mumble against the head of Hiyuu’s cock.  “Please, yes.  Do it.  So deep, really deep.  Fuck me till I cum.”  Kou begged.  Hiyuu took him at his word and started a steady rhythm, letting his cock bump against the back of Kou’s throat until the other was squirming and whimpering so needily.  Then he slowed down, pulling Kou’s head down as he worked his cock deeper into this throat, setting another deep but steady rhythm, pulling back only far enough to let Kou suck in a gasp of air through his nose then plunging in deeper.  He felt it when his head nudged the entrance to Kou’s esophagus, the tight muscle quivered and lipped at his head, uncertain if it wanted to grant him entrance and he shuddered at the feel of it.  No one had ever taken him this deep and he still had at least 2 more inches to give.  He kept nudging that spot, grunting in pleasure as Kou’s tongue reflexively pressed against him.  “Shit this feels so fucking good… your throat is so damn tight.”  He pulled back giving Kou a few seconds to breathe.  “Breach yourself on my cock, breach that tight barrier that’s teasing me.  Take all of me, Kou, take those last few inches and stretch yourself for me so I can fuck you the way you want…. Do it.”  He growled, his hips stopping to allow Kou to work himself on his cock at his own pace. 

Kou was euphoric in a way that only submission and breathplay like this could achieve.  Oh… oh how glorious it felt to have Hiyuu pressing so deep, teasing his palate and epiglottis with the promise of penetration only to retreat.  Frustration and desire warred inside of him, and he honest to god felt tears come to his eyes when he heard Hiyuu’s command.  Giving himself a moment to get his breathing back under control he dove down until he felt Hiyuu’s hot broad head requesting entrance to his throat.  He worked it burning centimeter by burning centimeter past that barrier in slow steady increments the way he would work a fat plug into his ass.  And God, that moment when that broad head was finally fully breached … he almost came and tried to scream his pleasure.  He couldn’t have stopped the half-sobs half-screams if he’d tried, he just completely gave himself over to the sensation he’d always craved.

Kou’s response was breathtaking, frightening even as he felt the other struggle to work the broad head of his cock into a place it should never go.  And damn did that tight, grudgingly yielding, flesh feel good.  It was better than any sex Hiyuu had ever had, and it wasn’t even over yet.  Kou was becoming nearly frantic, his hands pulling on Hiyuu’s hips, the message clear the moment he felt his head breach that barrier.  The shudder that went through Kou’s body indecipherable from pleasure or intense pain.  But Kou wasn’t trying to pull off of him, so he had to trust that Kou knew his own limits.  The angle was a bit off to fuck Kou’s mouth as deeply as possible, so Hiyuu spread his legs for balance and leverage and curled his body over Kou’s his thrusting his cock as deep as he could go, his hand still firm in Kou’s hair.  Soft curses and groans fell from Hiyuu’s lips as he took his pleasure of Kou’s willing mouth and sinfully tight throat.  The angle of his body allowing him to glimpse something colorful and sparkling toward the base of Kou’s spine.  Even as he thrust, his curiosity led him to slide his hand down Kou’s spine to examine what he saw with his fingers.  His fingers slid down the crease of Kou’s plump arse and felt along the edges of something warm and hard being gripped tight by Kou’s ass.  He could feel Kou’s body flutter where his fingers brushed the taut skin, and it made him grin.  Kou was so amazingly responsive.

Kou was getting light headed again from lack of air, but nothing was going to stop him from finishing this.  It was too damn perfect… that is until he felt Hiyuu’s warm fingers playing and stroking where he gripped the plug in his ass.  It was too much, it felt too good and with a silent scream he came, his body bucking, his ass seeking more of Hiyuu’s fingers everywhere sinful. 

Hiyuu felt it when Kou came, felt his body shudder, his throat constrict almost painfully tight even as his ass bucked, rubbing Hiyuu’s fingers against the tight skin and hard object lodged there like a cat demanding he pet it right _there_. The pleasure was so intense, he almost fell off the edge himself, but only just managed to pull back far enough that he was spilling over Kou’s tongue and lips as he shouted his name.  Hiyuu let himself slip from Kou’s mouth as he slid to the floor, pulling Kou to him.  He captured Kou's cum splattered lips in a sleepy sated kiss, as his hands urged the other to sit in his lap.  He didn’t even mind the taste of his own spent seed, though that wasn’t a substance he’d ever thought he’d want to taste.  It just seemed natural to give thanks for the most amazing orgasm of his life, let alone the most amazing head.  And well… Kou was an amazing kisser.  Hiyuu’s hands however, seemed drawn to the object lodged in Kou’s ass like they were magnetized. Hiyuu’s fingers played along the edges of the taut skin, where they gripped the base and the way Kou squirmed and whimpered sweetly made him grin. 

 Kou’s throat was deliciously sore, his voice nonexistent but for a few whimpers, but it was more than worth it.  The orgasm had been so intense that he’d almost passed out from it.  Almost, but he didn’t.  He was lucid enough to realize that Hiyuu had pulled back enough to spill across his tongue, letting him taste the fruits of his orgasm.  He was lucid enough to be kissed stupid afterward too.  His body happily curled itself in Hiyuu’s lap, every inch of him available for Hiyuu’s exploration as he sleepily plundered Kou’s mouth.  And ah, god, those warm fingers were playing at his back door again.  Teasing, promising even more mind-numbing pleasure.  But it was a promise Hiyuu was unlikely to keep.  Being willing to receive a blow job was completely different from being willing to have intercourse.

When Hiyuu broke the kiss, Kou laid his head upon the other’s shoulder and sighed.  His body was buzzing with endorphins and he wanted nothing more than to continue this surreal foray into passion.  But Hiyuu was straight… and while Kou had had a few female lovers, he was more gay than bisexual.  He wanted this more than he could admit, but it was too much too soon.  He wanted to ask Hiyuu to stop, to stop teasing him, but he was exhausted and it felt too damn good.  All he could was whimper and try not to let his hips grind against Hiyuu’s hand too much. 

“This is a toy, isn’t it?”  Hiyuu asked, his fingers still playing along the edge.  Kou could only nod his head.  “What does it do for you?”  Hiyuu asked, not really all that familiar with sexual toys. 

Kou raised his head and whispered into Hiyuu’s ear.  “It stretches me, so I feel nice and full, like I’m still connected to a lover in that intimate way.  It relaxes me, so sexual penetration is lovely. If I’m not stretched enough I can tear and it’s very painful.  But if I’m stretched right, it’s the most amazing pleasure.  As good as the feel of your cock so deep, deep in my throat.”

Hiyuu nodded and moved Kou gently off his lap.  “I’m going to get a warm washcloth and get us cleaned up.”  Hiyuu got up with a bit of a groan and went to the bathroom to get them a hot wet washcloth.  He cleaned them both up then helped Kou to stand.  He pulled the covers back down and waved at the bed. “You get in first, I’m right behind you.” 

Kou looked up at him in confusion, expecting to be exiled back to his own bed, now that Hiyuu had had his long sought after orgasm.  But it seemed, that was not to be the case.  He climbed into the bed and lay on his stomach, his eyes following every move Hiyuu made as he slid nude under the blankets.  Hiyuu rolled to his side to look at Kou’s beautifully flushed face and plush lips.  After a moment he sat up and drew the blankets back only leaving them covered in a sheet.  He scooted a little closer, his fingers reaching out to play in Kou’s hair.  His gaze never left Kou’s face as his fingers trailed down to trace light lines across Kou’s bared shoulders.  Hiyuu tugged at the sheet revealing more of Kou’s bare back as his fingers continued to play and explore.  Kou softly inhaled, the expression on Hiyuu’s face was unreadable, as the soft exploration of his fingers made him feel warm inside, his cock attempting to recover though he knew it to be a futile endeavor.  He was in no shape for another round of oral sex.

How responsive Kou was, his soft intake of breath, the way his eyes dilated with pleasure and desire.  The way he licked his lips and the way his body tensed then relaxed as he trailed his fingers over that oh so soft skin.  He wasn’t exactly mindful of a plan, it just felt good and right to do this.  He slid his body lower on the bed to give himself more room to explore as he tugged the sheet down low enough to expose the tops of Kou’s plush globes.  He let his fingers play with the dimples in the small of Kou’s back, and finally to rub lightly just at the top of the crease between Kou’s cheeks.  He waited for some protest, but there was none.  Just that pretty flush to Kou’s cheeks and that curious turquoise gaze watching him as he explored the flesh beneath his hand. 

Hiyuu flipped the sheet back, leaving them both nude, his newly revived erection paying evidence to the fact that he was indeed enjoying his exploration of Kou’s body even if he wasn’t speaking.  He smoothed his palm over one plump cheek and then the other, giving each a light squeeze before he leaned partially over Kou to kiss his shoulder blade as his hand explored the crease between Kou’s cheeks to stroke his taint and the puckered skin that held a pulsing grip on the toy.  “Kou… You’re so beautiful right now.  So flushed and breathtaking.  I’ve never wanted to do this before, but I want it now.  I’m jealous of this toy.  I want to feel you gripping my fingers tight as you take them deep into your body.  I want to learn how to do this right, because I want to feel you gripping my cock just as tight as your throat did.  I want to lie over you, just like this, and push in slowly.  I know this won’t get me deep, but I want to feel you just like this underneath me, gripping me sweetly.   Can I do that Kou?  Can I make sweet love to your body and spill my seed inside of you?  We can make love face to face in the morning if you’d like, but I can have this tonight?” 

 Kou thought he’d go mad as Hiyuu slowly unveiled him, he nearly whimpered when the sheet was finally flung back to show that Hiyuu was flushed and hard again.  And god when he moved so close that Kou could feel Hiyuu’s erection rubbing hotly against his flank, and his fingers once again began to tease him he didn’t bother stopping the breathy whine that escaped his lips.  His breath stopped in his chest when the other moved over him, kissing his shoulder blade so gently as Hiyuu voiced the one thing, Kou never thought he’d hear fall from those plush lips. 

He shuffled his legs apart in invitation and he reached out a hand to grip Hiyuu’s “Please… Please, yes…”  It wasn’t exactly a coherent answer but it was all he could muster.  Hiyuu leaned up to kiss his cheek, then rolled over rummaging in the night stand drawer until he came up with a tube of lube.  “I’ve got this stuff unless you have something special we’re supposed to use?”  Hiyuu showed Kou the small tube of generic lube. 

Kou smiled and waved to his overnight bag.  “There’s some nice thick anal lube in my bag.  It’s better and longer lasting, we’d better use that.”

Hiyuu nodded and grabbed up Kou’s bag, placing it on the other bed as opened it to rummage for the required supplies.  He smiled when he found a rather impressive looking purple jelly dong. Taking it out he twisted the bottom, grinning when he felt the strong vibrations run up his arm. Turning if off, he waved it a Kou.  “So are you going to let me play with this tomorrow night?”   

Kou laughed.  “Maybe… if you are good enough tonight.  Did you want to use it on yourself, or on me? You’ll have to see if you can earn that reward…” 

Hiyuu blushed furiously and put the toy back, then grabbed the large bottle of lube that advertised itself for ‘hours of anal pleasure’.  Hiyuu was almost certain he didn’t have _hours_ of sexual stamina in him, so he didn’t think he’d need to worry about putting that claim to the test.  Placing the bottle near Kou’s hip he looked around an idea coming to him.  He went into the bathroom and fetched a towel.  Tapping Kou’s hip he held up the towel.  “Lift up and I’ll put this under you, that way you won’t have to sleep in a wet spot tonight.  Though we could move to the other bed for sleep and keep this one for sex. “  Hiyuu wiggled his eyebrows up and down in silly provocation. The mood was both serious and light hearted, and it wasn’t something either of them wanted to examine too closely. 

Kou lifted his hips and let Hiyuu place the towel, grateful for the thoughtfulness it represented.  Even though a part of him still could not believe that they were going to have sex, he was nearly twitchy with anticipation for it.  Hiyuu knelt beside Kou and nudged his legs closer together then straddled his thighs.  His hand trailed up and down Kou’s spine before it started playing in his crease again.  “So… what do I do now?”  Hiyuu asked, wanting this but also wanting it be pleasurable for Kou. 

Kou looked up at Hiyuu, endeared by his uncertain blush,  Hiyuu's cock still eager for the grip of his body.  Kou smiled reassuringly at him.  “First, Gently pull out the plug.  Then compare the width of the widest part of it to your cock.  If you are thicker than the plug, which I’m confident you are, you’ll have to stretch me some more so that your cock doesn’t hurt me when you push in.” 

Hiyuu nodded and gently began tugging at the toy, entranced by the way Kou’s body seemed to stretch and dilate open as it released its grip on the plug.  It was a short fat thing, and actually rather uncomfortable looking, but Kou had seemed to quite enjoy it so who was he to judge?  He compared it to his own dick.  He was definitely wider than the toy by at least a finger’s width.  “I think I’m almost a finger’s width wider than this.  Are you sure you can handle this without me hurting you?  This toy isn’t exactly dainty.”  Hiyuu asked a little worried.  Having sex with Kou sounded awesome in theory, but he really didn’t want to injure the sweet man with his hefty cock. 

Kou smiled at Hiyuu’s concern.  “You just have to prepare me to receive you.  Figure out how many fingers wide your cock is, then work one finger into me at a time until I’m relaxed and there isn’t so much resistance to penetration.  Just go slow and take your time, I’ll let you know what feels good and what hurts, I promise.”  More and more of his voice was coming back and he was glad he was able to give Hiyuu the encouragement he needed for his first foray into gay sex.  Kou let his eyes close as he gave himself over to Hiyuu, awaiting the delicious penetration and possession of his body by his new lover.

Hiyuu measured himself and came to the conclusion that he was just over the width of 3 of his slender fingers, but not so much so that he felt like he’d need to use four fingers to stretch Kou.  Hopefully the difference between three fingers and his dick wouldn’t be nearly the stretch of going from two to three, but then he’d never had anything trying to get into his ass, so what did he know about what was comfortable, and what hurt like hell?  He’d just have to trust that Kou would tell him the truth.

Pouring a ridiculous amount of lube on his fingers Hiyuu smeared a good amount of it around Kou’s entrance, liking the feel of that puckered skin under his fingers and the way the opening fluttered, almost begging for him to explore deeper inside.  Leaning over Kou he placed kisses to his shoulders and shoulder blades as he began to breach him with the first finger.  They both groaned at the invasion.  “Does it feel good, Kou?  I know it does for me.  I like the way your body grips as I pull out, as if you don’t want me to leave.  How will I know when you’re ready for another finger?”  Hiyuu asked as he slid his middle finger as deep as it could go into Kou’s body, twisting his wrist and enjoying the soft whimpers the act brought from Kou’s lips. 

Kou’s moaned at the invasion of Hiyuu’s slender but incredibly long guitar-calloused finger.  It was warm and just textured enough to feel amazing.  And then he started twisting his wrist like a pro, quickly finding and pegging Kou’s prostate like he was born to fuck men.  “Oh, god… right there, just like that… that’s the spot Hiyuu…”  Kou groaned and did his level best not to rock his hips, to simply let Hiyuu have full control of both Kou’s pleasure and his own.  He enjoyed the pleasure for a few moments more then moaned softly.  “More… give me more, Hiyuu… I need it…” 

Hiyuu shifted, moving his hand to entwine with Kou’s under the pillow as he nibbled on the nape of Kou’s neck.   He gently pressed his middle and fourth fingers against Kou’s eager entrance, surprised when it relaxed so quickly to his request for entrance.  Sinking slowly inward he curled his fingers, trying to find that elusive spot inside Kou that had had him whining for more.  There wasn’t even a hiss of pain as he sat his fingers to the hilt, something for which he was incredibly grateful. The grip of Kou’s body on his fingers was still deliciously tight, but not so tight that he felt in danger of causing injury.  He kept kissing and nibbling every bit of skin he could reach, his hand working inside Kou until he grinned in triumph when his fingers finally grazed something slightly firm deep within.  The move causing a pleasured whine from Kou. 

Kou gripped Hiyuu’s hand tight, grateful for the intimacy of the contact even as he gave himself over to the pleasure of Hiyuu’s possession.  His lover was gentle and passionate, and Kou was eating up the tender kisses and nibbles, and the slow gentle plunder of his ass. He wanted this to last forever, this confident, yet innocent, sexual curiosity that Hiyuu was showing him.  “Hiyuu… oh yeah… more.  You can give me more,  mmm….”  Kou crooned, encouraging Hiyuu to finish with the prep work so he could feel him sink deep. 

Hiyuu groaned himself, the taste of Kou’s sweat and sound of his soft moans of pleasure nearly an addictive thing.  He curled his fingers into his palm making sure to pick up some more slick before he pressed the middle three fingers together and clustered them to a tapered point.  He pressed once again against Kou’s entrance, asking for entrance and was once again welcomed.  He could feel it though, the point where he was past Kou’s willingness, and his body’s hesitation to allow him in. He back off, advancing and retreating a little at a time until he was able to seat all three fingers to the base.  He just let them sit there, waiting for Kou’s tight grip to ease up.  “Are you in pain?”  He asked, afraid to move his fingers. 

Kou grunted, the stretch of that third finger delicious and tight in just the right way.  “ung… no… it’s just right.  As thick as my largest toy, it’s always a struggle to take it, but it feels so damn good.  Wiggle your fingers then start moving them in and out.  You’ll feel it when I finally relax.”

Hiyuu did as Kou requested, wiggling his fingers until those small sounds of pleasure started to spill from Kou once more.  Then he gently pulled out and pushed back in, working in a gentle rhythm until, just as Kou predicted, he felt Kou’s body suddenly relax.  It’s grip on his fingers still snug, but without the tension that told him Kou was still struggling to accept the invasion.  “Oh, yeah… oh yeah… faster and deeper Hiyuu, please…”  Kou moaned, so ready to get to the good sex and not the tease of preparation.

Hiyuu could feel his own hips trying to rock to the rhythm of his fingers plunging inside Kou.  His cock was jealous of his hand in a way he had never before experienced.  He needed to plunge inside Kou’s tight body with an acute ache that bordered on pain.  “Kou… I need you so bad.  I’m a little bigger than these fingers inside you now, but not so big as 4.  If you tell me I need to use 4 to stretch you, I’ll do it but I’m hurting I need you so bad.  Can we maybe try, and if it’s too much I’ll pull out and we’ll try for 4 fingers?” 

Kou groaned at the near desperation in Hiyuu’s plea.  He wanted this as much as Hiyuu did, if not more.  “I need you just as much, Hiyuu.  Don’t tease me any longer, give me that long hard cock.” 

“Oh thank, God!”  Hiyuu groaned as he sat up, fishing for the lube and slicking up his cock with a thick coating of the slick.  Straddling Kou’s thighs he lowered himself over Kou’s body, his slicked up hand bracing his dick as he sought Kou’s entrance.  His fingers told him he was at the right spot then he began to press forward, a soft pleasured curse leaving him as he felt the head of his cock breach that tight star.  He couldn’t have stopped his hips from rocking gently at the entrance if he’d tried.  It just felt too damn good.  “Oh, god, oh fuck, oh… oh … Kou….” 

Lying over Kou like this, with Kou’s thighs together, he couldn’t really penetrate all that deeply, maybe only 6 of his 10 inches, but holy hell, Kou’s body felt like heaven.  So tight and hot.  “Shit you feel so fucking good, Kou.”  He pushed his arms under Kou’s body, using Kou’s shoulders for leverage as he sped up his thrusts, the moans and vocalizations Kou made with each thrust urging him on.  “Oh... Kou… I’m gonna…”  Hiyuu cried out just before Kou arched back nearly screaming his name, his body clenching Hiyuu so tightly his orgasm was ripped from him a few seconds before he was ready for it.  He continued to pump gently in and out of Kou’s body even as his balls spent themselves deep inside. 

Even when he was spent, he didn’t pull out, he simply let some of his weight settle on the other, his hands seeking to entwine themselves with Kou’s.  Kou turned his head and Hiyuu kissed him sweetly, passionately. 

“Tell me this won’t end tomorrow, whatever this is between us now.  I know we didn’t intend this, but I’ve never had so much pleasure in bed with anyone, and I’ve slept with a lot of people, Kou.  There’s something about this, with you, that’s far more … serious… than a one-night-stand.  I don’t want this to end, Kou.  Do you?”   

The weight of Hiyuu against his back, his cock still inside him though it was deflating, felt delicious.  Pinned down like this he felt safe and wanted in a way that nothing else could achieve.  Yes, he wanted this to last, to continue, to be more than a drunken mistake.  But this was not life.  This was not _their_ lives.  Once this weekend was over, they’d have to go back to their normal lives and Kou didn’t think he could live a lie.  He wouldn’t be Hiyuu’s dirty little secret.  He sighed, resigning himself to the cruelty of fate.

 “I don’t want this to end either, Hiyuu.  But this is not our life.  You aren’t gay, and I want more than a weekend in your bed.  If we do more than just fall asleep in each other’s arms tonight, then I know I want a real relationship.  Call me selfish, but that’s what I need from you.  I need something real.  I don’t want to be your dirty little secret, or your closet boyfriend.  I’m not saying we have to snog in public, but I want to be recognized as being yours when we’re around people who won’t care if we’re dating. I want your facebook listed as in a relationship, even if you don’t tell the world that you’re dating a guy.  I want… I’m just… I’m tired of being alone, Hiyuu. I want what everyone else has.  I want someone to come home to, someone who will ask me about my day, someone to cuddle up on the couch with and hide behind when we watch horror movies.  I want someone who will hold me until I fall asleep, and who will kiss me sweetly awake.  I want love, Hiyuu.  I want to love and be loved.  I know it’s too soon for that with us, but I’d like to try for it.  Are you really willing to give me that? Because if not, than we can’t do this again.  Just let me have the fantasy for the rest of night and hold me until I fall asleep and tomorrow we can go back to being just friends.”  Kou blinked away the tears that had started to spill from his eyes even as he felt Hiyuu pull away, his cock slipping from his spent body.  Hiyuu’s sigh was a full body thing, and Kou knew what the answer would be.  He turned his head away and wiped his tears away, hiding his shame and his heartache.

Hiyuu hadn’t known how to answer Kou.  His response to Hiyuu’s query was not anything like what he’d expected from Kou.  But as he plodded to the bathroom to fetch another hot wash cloth with which to clean them up, he thought about it.  Kou had always been a good friend, a really sweet guy all around.  But he was always alone, they’d all had their occasional hook-ups but come to think about it, he’d never actually known Kou to be in a relationship.  Being gay would make that sort of hard, since homosexuality was a strange subject in Japan.  Homosexuality was accepted in Manga and Anime, not so much in real life.  You could have a lover on the side, the way that some men had mistresses, but you still had to have a wife and produce kids or you’d be considered a disgrace to your family.  Though in all honestly, Hiyuu wasn’t sure some people needed to be breeding.  Still, if he wanted this strange harmony and unexpected passion to last, could he really give Kou what he wanted?  He just wasn’t sure, and he knew that he still felt buzzed from all the alcohol and sex.  Hiyuu cleaned himself up, then headed back to the bed with the hot washcloth in hand.

 Reaching the bed, he tugged on Kou’s shoulder, urging him to turn over.  “Let me get you freshened up and take that wet towel out from under you.”  Hiyuu asked softly, the pain of his rejection in Kou’s face cutting him like a knife.  Hiyuu gently cleaned up his lover and tossed the towel and washcloth to the floor and climbed into the bed.  He pulled the blankets over them, then turned to shut out the light. In the dark he reached for Kou and pulled him close.  “Come here, Kou…”  He whispered as he wrapped an arm around Kou’s shoulders, tugging him until his head rested on his chest.  “I’m not saying no, but we’re both still a bit drunk on booze and sex and I want to make this kind of decision sober, okay?  There wasn’t anything I really wanted to do before noon anyway, so why don’t we sleep in and then get breakfast and we can re-address this tomorrow night, okay?” 

Kou sniffled a little, but didn’t say anything, he just snuggled closer into Hiyuu’s side, wanting to relish every last moment of this illusion.  He didn’t want to ruin it with words and accusations. It was his own damn fault for offering Hiyuu oral sex in the first place, he should have known he’d let his emotions get the better of him.


	3. Working through the confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou gave Hiyuu an ultimatum, he wants more than just a weekend romp. Can Hiyuu make that kind of commitment, and to a man no less, after his so recent heartbreak? He says he needs time to think, but Kou is so very distracting.

They were awakened earlier than they planned due to the amount of noise from the hallway, the loud excited chatter of fellow convention goers making sleep nearly impossible. Still, Hiyuu smiled down at the nearly angelic visage of Kou sprawled across his body like Hiyuu was his favorite body pillow. It brought him fond memories of the passion they’d shared last night, and the unsettling ultimatum he’d been given. As much as he wasn’t certain he wanted to make that kind of commitment right now, given that he was still somewhat bitter over his last breakup, he had to admit at least to himself, that it felt damn good waking up to Kou in his arms. The weight of Kou’s body against his, the feel of his soft hair as Hiyuu let it run through his fingers, the warm breath that escaped that perfectly kissable mouth. All this was something worth waking up to everyday. But was it worth the struggle and public censure? Was it worth a possible blow to his career? He’d known more than one musician who’d been asked to leave their bands because it was discovered that they were gay or bisexual. Music was his life, was Kou worth that kind of sacrifice? They weren’t even that close of friends, so how could he say for sure?

Kou moaned softly and stretched like a cat, yawning widely as he snuggled closer to the warm body still holding him close. It had been ages since he’d had a bed partner, and a snuggler at that. He nuzzled his head on the hard chest, enjoying the steady heart beat beneath his ear that told him better than anything else that this wasn’t just a dream. A god awful screechy laugh worthy of an evil witch sounded from the hallway and Kou cracked an eye open to glare at the offending noise. Warm fingers lifted his chin and he had only a moment to blink blearily at his bed companion before warm lips captured his in a perfectly sentimental good morning kiss. A kiss that Kou melted into and which ended far too soon. “Good morning, did you sleep well?” Hiyuu asked, and it took Kou a moment to register that it was Hiyuu who was asking, Hiyuu who had kissed him awake, and Hiyuu’s naked body over which his own naked body was currently splayed.

Kou reared back, alarm overtaking his countenance. He’d thought that last night was some amazing dream, if only because of the strangely sexual conversation he vaguely remembered them having as they snuggled together after those horrible horror movies. Hiyuu had the decency to look a bit hurt by Kou’s reaction, but he didn’t say anything. He made no snide remarks, he simply sighed heavily and rolled out of bed, walking over to the dresser to pull out his outfit for the day. “Why don’t you shower first, and I’ll order us some breakfast. What do you feel like having? I looked at the menu before you got here last night and it is all American breakfast. The closest thing they have to what we’re used to is smoked salmon and eggs and some breakfast grain called grits. But they’ve got waffles and omelets too.”

Kou wasn’t ignoring him, but he wasn’t exactly addressing the elephant in the room either. “The salmon and poached eggs I guess and some hot green tea if they have it, otherwise some good strong coffee, black.” He mumbled as he grabbed his own outfit and went into the bathroom. He locked the door and made certain the water was running before he started crying. It hurt, it just fucking _hurt_. It was almost exactly the way he’d been treated after his first one night stand, like he was nothing special and could be quickly forgotten. Wiping his tears away, he tried not to be angry at Hiyuu, he’d initiated things after all … too bad it had been one of the best sexual experiences of his life. His voice was still hoarse and it just reminded him of what he could never have again. He got in the shower and took care of business, finishing quickly so Hiyuu would have hot water for his shower too.

Hiyuu ordered their breakfast, ordering a pot of both green tea and coffee since both sounded good to him. He pulled out the schedule and looked over the events scheduled for the day, as long as they picked up their VIP packets before 10 am, they shouldn’t miss any of the events they’d talked about attending. Seeing as it was only 6:45 am, it gave them plenty of time to get dressed at their leisure and enjoy their breakfast as they finalized their plans for the day. Hiyuu pretty much had the day to himself today to enjoy the activities and walk around, but he was stuck in a booth signing autographs and doing PR for his label for 12 hours Friday and Saturday and 6 hours on Sunday. Most of the convention would be taken up sitting on his ass, his only free time from 1-2 pm each day for lunch and then at night when the celebrity ballroom closed. He was hoping though, that he could talk Kou into attending some of the panels he was interested in for him, and recording them for him.

Lots of time of think about some heavy shit too, while he smiled and made nice for the camera. Kou came out of the shower looking kind of dejected and it tore him up inside. He tugged at Kou until he fell into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, touching his forehead to Kou’s. “Hey, Do you remember what I said to you before we went to sleep?”

Kou turned his head away, not wanting this false closeness at all. He sighed. “Kind of…”

Hiyuu pulled him into a hug, closing his eyes against the incredible rightness of the gesture, before he let him go. “I asked you if we could continue to explore the amazing connection we found together last night. And you gave me an ultimatum. You wanted it all or nothing, either I was going to openly be your boyfriend, or we’d have to pretend last night didn’t happen. I asked you for some time to think about it, because it’s a really important decision that I wanted to make while I was completely sober. I’m still not saying no, And I’m still asking you for some more time to think about this. Can you give me some more time, Kou? This is so much more of a life-changing thing for me than it is for you. You’ve been with men before, even if you haven’t had the relationship you’ve always dreamed of. I’ve just gotten out of a horrible break up and if we pursue this, I don’t want it to be some rebound backlash thing. I want it to be just as real as you asked for it to be. And I’ve never been with or been interested in a man before. But I loved being with you last night, Kou. I don’t regret that, I never will.   No matter what we decide, last night will forever be special to me. So can I have that smile that I love so much?”

Kou couldn’t help but smile, that was the sweetest ramble he’d ever heard. It kind of made him feel like a bastard to think that Hiyuu would ever treat him like a one-night stand. But then again, he recalled how he’d acted when he’d realized that Hiyuu had kissed him awake, and the reality of last night had crashed down. From Hiyuu’s point of view, he could only imagine that he'd felt rejected or at least that Kou had been ashamed of what they’d done.

“I’m sorry, of course you can have more time. Just… be careful about stuff like this… it might give me wrong ideas…” Kou said gently, pushing himself off of Hiyuu’s lap reluctantly. Oh how he’d always wanted an extremely affectionate lover, but it would do no good to let himself be drawn into the illusion. Not when Hiyuu’s pending rejection still loomed in the distance. 

“So what’s going on today that you want to see?” Kou asked as he picked up the itinerary. Hiyuu’s response was interrupted by room service. They sat side by side eating their breakfast and sipping on tea as they perused the brochure.

“Oh my God! Look at that! J.R. Ward is doing a Q&A and autograph section at 2 pm today! Can we do that? **_Please?_**    I’ll do anything else today you want, but I’m freaking addicted to the Black Dagger Brotherhood.” Hiyuu begged and put on his best pout.

Kou was more of a video game man than a book reader, and it always cracked him up that Hiyuu liked to read romance novels, but he knew how he’d react if he ever got the chance to sit in on a Square Enix panel. Speaking of which, he glanced down at the brochure. “There’s a voice-actor panel for the Assassin’s creed games, I want to go to that. It’s at 4pm, your panel is only supposed to last an hour, but we’ll have to book it to get to mine. Even then we might not make it in time to get in, you know they have limited capacity for some of these panels, but they are supposed to do a repeat Saturday afternoon, so I could always try to make that one if we miss today. Is there anything else you wanted to do today? “ Kou asked.

Hiyuu smiled, Kou was such a hard-core gamer when he wasn’t kicking ass on the guitar. “Hmm… well did you see they have a video game section down in the basement where they have all the board and card games? You could go play video games and I could play some board games…”

Kou smiled but shook his head. “I can game at home, why don’t I play some board games with you? Maybe we can find something that’s fun for two people to play. If it’s good enough, maybe we can find a copy in the vendor room. That’s something else we should do after you get done with your booth tomorrow, browse the vendor rooms.”

Hiyuu nodded his head, it was just like Kou to give up gaming in favor of hanging out with Hiyuu. “Alright that sounds like a plan for now, let’s take this with us and talk about what else we might want to do.  There were a few panels I was hoping I could talk you into attending for me on Friday and Saturday while I’m stuck in my booth.”

Kou nodded and got up. “Just let me fix my hair and makeup and we can head on down.”

Hiyuu groaned, “Oh don’t remind me…” But he followed Kou into the bathroom to begin his own grooming regimen. He almost regretted his lack of dreds, they had been so much easier to care for than his current style. Hiyuu started the shower and climbed in while Kou began blow drying his nearly elbow length auburn locks. Hiyuu hoped he would set it in the curly style he liked best, but then again Kou always looked good, no matter his style.

Hiyuu showered quickly, paying close attention to his grooming, shaving his arm pits because he’d always felt that it cut down on BO, shaving the pubes around his cock for the very same reason. He’d wait to get in front of the mirror before he shaved his face, afraid to nick himself and mar his visage for the fans. It was just like being at home, he had to look his photo shoot best for the fans at all times. It was only when he was alone with Kou that he could relax and be himself. It wasn’t that he was trying to flaunt anything really, he was just used to doing to his grooming nude and he was comfortable with Kou, even more so now, given what they’d done last night. So he after he dried off he stood in front of the mirror shaving his face, his eyes straying occasionally to watch as Kou styled his hair, a towel slung low on his hips. He got caught staring on more than one occasion, but Kou didn’t do much more than stick his tongue out at him in the mirror, a silly act that brought a smile to his face, the shadow over their morning finally starting to lift.

Hiyuu dried his hair until it was just damp enough to hold the styling pomade that he ran through the tips before using a curling iron to flip the red tips up into a cute fashionable bob. Hiyuu felt like the style made him look even more feminine than he was normally accused of being, but the fans loved it. The top part of his hair was that kind of stark black that had blue highlights under the right light, and the tips had been dyed a bright blood red. He applied some dark eye-liner and then a dark eyeshadow the edges of which were shaded in red and flipped out to mimic his hair. The combination really brought out his eyes and ruby red lips.

He smirked at Kou who looked just as gorgeous, and even more feminine than he did as he fiddled with the dozens and dozens of corkscrew curls he’d managed to put into his hair in the 30 minutes they’d been in the bathroom. It made Hiyuu laugh. “You could give Kamijo a run for his money with those locks, you know.”

Kou smiled. “I actually planned to cosplay him this weekend, just to see if any of the Japanese music fans here would mistake me for him. I brought a Victorian lace blouse and white leather pants like he wore in that concert a few years back. I even got those freaky contacts he likes to wear. It’s going to be so much fun. The only way anyone will tell us apart is because I’m like 4 centimeters taller than he is. It will be great!”

Hiyuu laughed, “An inch and a half is hardly that much difference, Kamijo could easily overtake that just in the height of his hairdo, let alone the 8 inch heeled boots he likes to wear. You and I however, are more noticeably different in height. You have me by 7 centimeters, and your hair is fluffier than mine, you’d never pull off trying to cosplay me.”

Kou laughed. “That’s because you are one of a kind Hiyuu. One. Of. A. Kind. Let’s get dressed.”

Hiyuu was enjoying the comfortable banter as they slid back into the easy friendship they had shared before the events of last night. And yet even then, this was warmer, more intimate, more real. Kou was no longer a friend that was more of an acquaintance. He was now becoming a friend in truth and was closer to be becoming so much more.

They each gathered their respective outfits and began to get dressed. Hiyuu dressed in a black satin button down shirt with long sleeves and butter soft red leather pants perfectly matched with red boots in the same color laced with black satin ribbons. His shirt collar was open allowing the red onyx rose pendant to shine brightly against his pale chest framed by the black satin of his shirt. It was a bit heavy on the black and red theme overall, but then again he _was_ going to meet J.R. Ward and the cover of her first book had been in black and red. It only seemed fitting. “Should I put in my vampire teeth, or would that be too cheezy?” Hiyuu asked.

“Definitely too cheezy. You look enough like a vampire just the way you are. Don’t you ever get any sun Hiyuu?” Kou teased, even though he was just as pale.

“When do we get time to go out into the sun? We’re always locked up in the studio. Says the man whose just as pale as I am.” Hiyuu teased back.

Hiyuu sat on the bed and admired the finishing touches that Kou put on his look. He too wore black leather bottoms, his a pair of snug boy shorts that had him in danger of being arrested for indecent exposure if he popped wood in them. When he bent down to start putting on his boots, Hiyuu couldn’t help but speak up, the view was just too wonderful not to say something, and for some reason the filter between his brain and mouth had temporarily gone on hiatus. It was the only reason he could think of for why he did what he did next.

“Damn… “ He whispered, feeling himself start to grow hard at the gorgeous sight of Kou’s bubble butt encased in leather, the bottom swell of his cheeks peaking out from beneath the tiny shorts. He couldn’t help but reach out and trace the grooves of those plush globes with his thumbs. An action that caused Kou to pause, though he didn’t pull away. Instead, he remained bent over as Hiyuu fondled him.

“What are you doing?” Kou asked, truly curious as to why Hiyuu was touching him this way, given that he’d been asked to give the other time to consider whether or not he wanted to be Kou’s boyfriend. Hiyuu let out a soft groan as he continued to lightly fondle Kou’s ass, his fingers playing under the hem of the shorts dangerously close to Kou’s entrance and taint. Hiyuu coughed and blushed. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to wear that jeweled toy under this today would you?”

There was such a heartfelt needy plea in that request that Kou had to wonder what prompted it. What exactly was Hiyuu’s motive in this request? It was incredibly confusing, and as much as he wanted to distance himself emotionally and sexually from Hiyuu, he found he just couldn’t refuse the request. He’d purchased that particular plug with the express desire to wear it for someone. To wear it at his lover’s bequest, for their pleasure in knowing it was there, their own personal secret treasure shared only between themselves. Kou stood up and turned around, winding his arms around Hiyuu’s neck, the other’s boots putting him at a height advantage. “I’ll consider it, if you place it _**and**_ give me a hand job because otherwise I’ll be too hard to put those shorts back on without injuring myself.” If Hiyuu wanted to play with fire, Kou was going to send him a challenge. He thoroughly expected Hiyuu to back down, but he didn’t. No, he upped the fucking ante.

Hiyuu pulled Kou closer, his fingers rubbing against the hidden entrance behind those shorts as he watched Kou shudder in pleasure. God, he’d never had a lover who as responsive as Kou. And as much as he was confused about what he wanted for their future, the present was crystal clear. “What if I wanted to do more than just give you a hand job? As long you cum, can I do anything I want?”

Kou considered the challenge and nodded his head.  Stepping back, he untied the shorts and shimmied out of them. He hadn’t yet put on his shirt, so it had him once again completely nude. He leaned over the bed and put his ass in the air in invitation. He felt warm hands caress his ass a moment before warm lips were kissing his nape once again. “Roll over onto your back and get comfortable. I want to see your face as I put it inside of you.” Hiyuu whispered, his voice a bit husky with strange desire.

Kou shivered at the warm kiss, and the increased intimacy being face to face would bring to this erotic event. He shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t allow it, his heart was going to be broken - but he was helpless to stop it. He rolled over only to find that Hiyuu was crouched over him, his ruby stained lips oh so close. “Tell me I can kiss you.” Hiyuu demanded, and instead of using words, Kou raised his head to meet Hiyuu’s lips more than half way. Even though Hiyuu didn’t have a hand on him, he still dominated the kiss. Hiyuu’s tongue delved deeply, teasing, inviting his own tongue to explore only to suckle harshly on it. The stark passion leaving him breathless and painfully hard in its wake.

Hiyuu lay above him, panting and flushed for a moment before he got up and fetched the jeweled plug and the container of anal lube. Grabbing one of their damp towels he held it up, obviously in silent request to place it under Kou’s butt to protect the bedspread from lube and spunk. Hiyuu ran his hands up and down Kou’s thighs a moment before he hooked his hands under Kou’s knees and lifted them. “Open for me, I want to watch your body take this in for me.” Hiyuu demanded and Kou did as he was asked, bending his knees up toward his chest as he made himself willingly open and vulnerable to whatever Hiyuu had planned. He wondered if Hiyuu even understood what he was asking of Kou as he did this. He didn’t think that Hiyuu really had any idea.

Hiyuu slicked up the toy with a judicious amount of lube and placed it at Kou’s entrance. He was about to start to put it in, but then a thought occurred to him. “Are you sore from last night? You don’t have to do this if you’re sore…” Hiyuu asked, suddenly concerned that he was being a downright selfish ass.

Kou just smiled at him. “No, I’m fine, Hiyuu. Last night was amazing and though I’m still feeling it today, it’s in a good way, not a bad one.” Kou reassured him.

Hiyuu sighed in relief and bent his attention back to working the toy into Kou’s ass. He had no idea why he wanted this so much, but there was just something about it that reminded him of the incredible pleasure and passion they’d shared last night and he wanted that feeling to last. A part of him wanted Kou to remember it as well, in a really tangible way that would hopefully keep his interest long enough for Hiyuu to make up his damn mind about their future. It was possession, pure and simple. A place saver, while he made up his mind. Selfish, true, but painfully honest. He couldn’t help the moan of desire as he twisted the toy, adding steady pressure until he felt Kou relax enough for him to seat it. The teal jewel sparkled at him, a perfect accessory to the beauty of Kou’s naked body. Placing his hands over Kou’s to keep his knees up out of the way, Hiyuu bent his head and started lapping at the weeping head of Kou’s cock. A soft hum of pleasure at the taste falling from his lips as he tentatively explored the turgid flesh beneath him. He knew he wasn’t going to be terribly good at this, and that wasn’t even entirely the point. The point was to see if he _could_ give oral sex to Kou and enjoy it even a tenth as much as Kou had. If they were going to be boyfriends and lovers, then there needed to be an equal measure in their relationship. It just wasn’t fair to always expect to receive head and never give it. Even if he never learned to love it, he at least wanted to know he _could_ take pleasure in giving such pleasure to Kou.

Kou cried out in disbelief and pleasure when Hiyuu began to lap at his cock. Oral sex was the absolute _last_ thing he’d expected to receive from Hiyuu in exchange for wearing the plug under his shorts today. If Hiyuu started to suck on him in earnest he was going to blow for sure. His vulnerable pose allowed him absolutely no leverage to rock his hips, he’d simply have to accept whatever pleasure Hiyuu chose to give, at whatever depth Hiyuu chose to take him, no matter his body’s demands for more. It was just the kind of Dominant play that really flipped his switch and had his ass clenching tightly against the plug.

Oh the sounds that Kou makes when he’s letting himself get lost in pleasure. It was some of the most beautiful music to Hiyuu's ears and it gave him the confidence to try for more. He opened his mouth, taking in the head a few inches, suckling softly as he bobbed his head, trying to determine if it felt good to be sucking on a cock. He came to the conclusion that he probably wouldn’t enjoy sucking on anyone else’s cock, because it did feel strange, but the fact that it was Kou’s cock made a difference. It shouldn’t have, but it did. He liked that his inexperienced mouth could wring such noises out of Kou, noises that were certainly not faked that was for damn sure. He tried to take more, wanting to give Kou a taste of the deep pleasure he’d received the night before, but he found that he had quite the active gag reflex. He popped off of Kou’s dick and turned his head, retching loudly as he tried not puke, his eyes watering with the urge. He looked back down at Kou’s still needy cock, but his gag reflex threatened to revolt again if he tried to continue. “I’m… I’m sorry Kou, I really wanted to do that for you but I… I think I’ll need more practice….”

Kou tried really hard not to laugh, Hiyuu had given it an enthusiastic try and for the first few minutes it had been a wonderful experience. But damn, Hiyuu had retched so loudly it was hard not to burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all. Kou shook with the effort not laugh, so he could reassure his lover, but he ended up snorting between words. “It’s… It’s…*snort*… quite all right…*snort* you did your best…*snort*.”

Hiyuu tried to look hurt. “It’s not that funny…” But they both broke out in giggles at the same time, their laughter taking the tension out of the moment, though it did nothing to deflate Kou’s needy erection.

Kou let go of his knees and wrapped his legs around Hiyuu pinning him to his body. “How about this, I’ve got an idea that will get me off without you getting your outfit messy, want to try it?” He grinned up at Hiyuu, relishing the weight of his body as it pinned him to bed.

Hiyuu smiled shyly down at him. “Show me how to make you cum?” He asked, a soft plea in his voice speaking of his honest desire not to let his inexperience in loving men make him into a bad lover.

“Go sit at the head of the other bed, right in the center between those two spindles, and take the lube with you.” Kou said, pointing at the other bed. He lowered his legs, allowing Hiyuu to escape. He watched as Hiyuu did as he asked, an eager anticipation in his eyes and a prominent bulge in his pants. Hiyuu hadn’t asked for his own relief, he’d only asked for Kou to wear the plug for him and he’d agreed to give Kou an orgasm. He wondered if Hiyuu would ask him for his own release, and what his own response would be if that happened. He didn’t dwell on it, though a part of him was pleased that Hiyuu would be hard and wanting for him. It served him right to have to ache in the first place, given that they weren’t supposed to be fooling around at all until their relationship status was confirmed.

Taking the towel he folded it in half and placed it in Hiyuu’s lap. “Spread your legs a little wider, make some room for me.” Kou said as he waited for Hiyuu to comply. Hiyuu shifted his legs apart and Kou climbed onto the bed in between Hiyuu’s outstretched legs, his back to Hiyuu’s clothed chest. “Now bend your knees a little.” He urged, again waiting for Hiyuu to comply. Once Hiyuu’s knees were caging him in, he placed his legs over Hiyuu’s thighs, hooking his feet behind Hiyuu’s calves, then he reached above and behind them to grab onto the spindles. He turned his head to look into Hiyuu’s desire filled eyes. “Spread me wide for you. Kiss me, tease me, pinch my nipples and stroke my cock, play with the toy in my ass if you want. Make me cum for you, Hiyuu.”

Hiyuu groaned at the gorgeous sight laid out before him, Kou stretched out and draped nude across his body, everything accessible to his every touch and gaze. He raised his legs and encouraged Kou’s body to stretch open wide, giving him a good glimpse of the jewel in Kou’s ass when he held Kou's testicles up out of the way. Dribbling some lube on the fingers of both hands he took Kou up on his challenge, bending to capture his lips even he started tugging and twisting at the other’s nipples, encouraging them to become pert little nubs that were easier to play with. Oh the sexy whimpers that garnered him. “Have you ever played with nipple clamps Kou? I think you’d like them, I know I do.” Hiyuu whispered.  

Hiyuu poured some slick into the palm of his hand and gripped Kou’s shaft, stroking it slowly as he used the other hand to fondle his balls. It was at once a familiar feel and strange, because he couldn’t feel the pleasure of each drawn out stroke the way he usually did. But he knew what felt good when he masturbated himself and he tried to do the same for Kou. His other hand rolling and occasionally gently squeezing the gonads the inside their tender sac. “I don’t mind a cock ring either, but I like a tight ball strap even better.” Hiyuu admitted.

Kou couldn’t do anything to answer, the pleasure was simply too much for him form words. The way Hiyuu teased and tugged at his nipples was absolute perfection and he whined a bit when the pleasure stopped right before it could get really intense. He squirmed when Hiyuu mentioned nipple clamps, it was something he’d only ever considered in the fantasies where he had someone who was worthy of his submission. He’d never tried them on himself, though he had certainly tormented the hell out of his nipples while riding a toy. Pinching his nipples always made him want to pound his ass on a toy with abandon. He couldn’t imagine the pleasure he’d get if they were naked right now and Hiyuu was thrusting up into him while twisting his nipples. He was nearly ready to cum just from that image, the memory of Hiyuu’s too shallow invasion last night making him crave more – the consequences be damned. But then Hiyuu was stroking him and fondling him and god… every time he squeezed Kou’s sac it made him whine with need, so close to orgasm. Hiyuu, it seemed, shared his every hot switch with the exception that he doubted Hiyuu was all that much of a submissive in bed. Kou rather preferred to think of Hiyuu as a Dominant who shared some of his own kinks, because God knew, Kou was no kind of a Dominant, though he could act as a switch with the right person.

Kou whined and moaned, he wanted to cum to so badly. “Tell me what you need to cum, Kou. Talk to me, baby.” Hiyuu whispered hoarsely as he lapped and suckled on the nape of Kou’s neck, gently raising a love mark that only Hiyuu would know was there, hidden by the mass of Kou’s hair, hidden from everyone else’s view.

Kou didn’t know if Hiyuu could handle it, but damn if he wasn’t going to ask for it, not when he was this close, not when he was in this state of mind. “Grip my neck tight in your teeth, but not tight enough to break the skin, only maybe enough to possibly bruise. Grip my balls tight too, you’ll feel me shudder and cry out when it’s perfect. I won’t be able to talk, just grip my shaft tight and stroke me hard and fast, wait until I’m trembling and whining and arching. Make me wait for it until I’m desperately close to sobbing, then order me to cum.”

Kou panted with the effort of laying out his fantasy but it was so damn worth it. Hiyuu didn’t even question it, he tightened the vise grip of his hand on Kou’s balls, even as he got a solid grip of Kou’s flesh between his teeth, sealing his lips around wound, suckling up a vibrant bruise. He stroked Kou just as hard and fast as he’d asked for, his grip almost painfully tight and God it seemed liked only seconds before he was ready to blow. He whined and keened and cried out with the pain and pleasure of it, needing this release of the negative emotions and doubts that had been churning inside him since before he fell asleep last night. When he didn’t think he could stand it anymore, Hiyuu released his vise grip on his balls and flesh and ordered him harshly to cum. And cum he did. With a hoarse cry of Hiyuu’s name, his back arched and his balls launched his spunk clear off the foot of the bed with the force his orgasm. For a novice, unknowing Dominant, Hiyuu was a fucking natural at reading Kou’s every cue. He’d never had a Dominant who was so attuned to his every response, had never had one make him so desperate to cum, nor desperate _not_ to cum until ordered to do so. Spent he melted against Hiyuu’s chest, his arms sliding from off the spindles to twine themselves around Hiyuu’s neck, pulling him down in a sleepy sated kiss that offered nothing but sweet submission.

Hiyuu was shocked by Kou’s dark request but he didn’t stop to question it. They were both sober and there could be no accusations of advantage taking. This had been Kou’s idea after all, but the intensity of it, rocked him. It was primal and possessive in a way that he’d never had before with another lover. Hiyuu broke the soft kiss, and brought his spunk splattered hand up toward their lips, smearing Kou’s lips with it as he lapped at his fingers and Kou’s lips encouraging the other tangle tongues with him as they cleaned off his hand. It was one of the most erotic things he’d ever done. The salty taste of Kou’s spent passion a different flavor than his own second-hand one. He sipped and lapped at Kou’s lips for a full ten minutes while their heart beats returned to normal. He glanced down at the bruised imprint of his teeth that marked the nape of Kou’s neck. A small possessive smile creeping across his face as he looked at it. Kissing it tenderly, reverently, he whispered into Kou’s ear. “Does it make me a bad person to know that this will probably ache later, and be sore for days? That it will remind you of this amazing experience, and that I like that? That I love the thought that you’ll wear my mark for a few days?” Hiyuu wondered out loud, his mind still whirling from the intense sexual experience they’d just shared.

Kou hummed, too euphoric to do anything that might break the spell. “I don’t know, does it make me a bad person to want to be marked by you? To wear your mark of possession like a badge of honor, if only for a few days, even if you don’t want to keep me?”

Hiyuu shook his head, burying his face in Kou’s mass of curls. “No, I think it makes you fucking perfect for me.” He muttered, the cons of having a real relationship with Kou quickly becoming outnumbered by the mind-blowing benefits. He’d never before met anyone who matched him Kink for Kink. And honestly, Kou had taught him a few things in the last hour he’d never dreamed of. But for their relationship to work there had to something more to it than amazing sex. While a part of him was still afraid of any potential political fallout from outing himself in a homosexual relationship, the majority of him was just plain afraid of not living up to what he felt Kou was worth. He wasn’t sure he could be the man Kou needed him to be. Sure, he was affectionate and charming now.  But when he was focused on his music, he could be accused of being withdrawn and cold. Then again, Kou was also a musician, and didn’t that sort of automatically mean he’d be more likely to understand the pressures of the music business than someone who wasn’t in the industry? There was still so much he didn’t understand about being the right man for Kou. And until he better understood what Kou wanted and needed in a relationship with another man, he just couldn’t in good conscience agree to a solid relationship that involved more than the blistering hot sex they’d already had.  They both deserved for Hiyuu's commitment to be real and heartfelt. 

Kou heaved a sigh, trying to pretend he hadn’t heard Hiyuu’s last comment. It still wasn’t a _‘Yes, I want to be your boyfriend and be a part of your life’_ , but it was closer than _‘I’m not saying no, I’m just saying I need more time to figure things out.’_ With a soft groan he climbed out bed.  His ass tingled nicely as it gripped the heavy plug, gravity providing a nicely constant stimulation that only teased him into wanting more. But having orgasmed already, it was enough to prolong his euphoria without causing his cock to try to re-assert its authority over his reactions. Padding to the bathroom he quickly freshened up, humming at the slight ache in his balls and cock even as he shimmied himself carefully back into the shorts – commando. He smoothed his hand over his backside, pleased that although he couldn’t see its presence in the mirror, it could still be felt if he was groped.

Going back into the bedroom he bent to put on his thigh high black lace-topped stockings followed by his knee high black leather boots with 5 inch red glass heels. On his torso, he pulled on a skin tight shiny sleeveless tank in silver that was cut to just below his pecs, leaving his navel exposed. Over that he put on another sleeveless lace jacket, cut high enough in the back to let the curves of his ass show, but which draped long in the front. Small threads of silver sparkled through the lace over jacket, enhancing the undershirt. Kou’s eyeshadow was a mixture of dark grey and metallic silver, his lips also done in a dark color with of silver tint. Kou’s neck was bare but his wrists and forearms were adorned in a good 6 inches of silver chains, bangles, and charm bracelets. The last accessory to be placed was a navel piercing with a bright teal jewel that closely resembled the one in his ass.

  
“Well, do we rock the glam-vamp thing or what?” Kou asked, striking a pose.

Hiyuu stood up and pulled Kou close, his hand cupping Kou’s ass hard enough to the nudge the toy. “I think we are way cooler than glam-vamps. And I think you are a sexy, nose-bleed inducing BAMF, whose going to have me aching hard and lividly jealous all fucking day long. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hiyuu grinned and pulled away.

“Let's go, before you have me begging to ravish you again.” Hiyuu said as he grabbed their key cards and his wallet, handing a key card back to Kou. “You should carry one too in case we get separated, or you get bored standing in line with me.”

Kou followed him out the door, slipping the key card and his money clip into his boot. With their respective boots on, he appeared even taller than Hiyuu, a fact which made him smile. They got a few looks as they stepped onto the elevator, but nothing like some of the stares they might have garnered at home. Making their way down to the lobby to get into the que for their VIP passes, more than one person stopped to admire their outfits, some even asking if they were Cosplaying as anyone in particular. Kou laughed. “No, we’re Cosplaying as ourselves. I’m known as Uruha, and I play guitar for a Japanese rock band called ‘The Gazette’. This is Hiyuu, he plays guitar for a Japanese rock band called ‘Lycaon’ and he also models for H. Naoto. He’s going to have a booth tomorrow with H. Naoto if you want to know more. Hiyuu also brought a whole case of his new cd to sign for his American fans, since they didn’t get a chance to tour here yet.” They nodded and wandered off. “I wonder if they will look us up to see if we’re actually telling the truth?” Kou wondered.

Hiyuu smiled, thinking about it. “It would be nice if they did. I think it would be great to increase our overseas fans for both our bands. But don’t blame me if your fans start mobbing you for pictures and autographs man. You just outed yourself, when you said you intended to come with me low key.”

Kou laughed, but then his face turned serious. “I’d out myself in the most important way for the right person, Hiyuu. Without hesitation, I’d stand by the person I love. Because if I’m happy, I’ll pour all my passion, all my love, and all my aching desire for my lover into my music. People can feel it when it’s that raw and that real. So what if we lose some fans because they find out I’m in love with a man. If my personal life affects their enjoyment of our music that much, than they are not true fans. A true fan will enjoy our music regardless of my personal life. A true fan will wish me happiness and love, with whomever I find it. Your fans will too, and if not, then they aren’t worthy to be called fans and they aren’t worthy of your concern.”

Hiyuu blushed at the sincerity behind Kou’s rant. It humbled him to know that he was so much more a coward, a virtual slave to the opinions of the public. But then, he was a much less experienced artist than Kou, and while Kou could afford to lose a few fans, Hiyuu could not. He didn’t have anything to say to that, it made just made him feel glaringly unworthy of Kou. His elation quickly deflated by Kou’s self-confidence.

At last they reached the head of que, having only had to stand in line for 30 minutes to get their VIP passes. Hiyuu had garnered Kou a VIP pass by promising that he would show up to sign autographs at least one hour on each of the days Hiyuu was scheduled to man the booth. Hiyuu wasn’t the only one who’d brought over a case of cd’s presigned by the whole band, as a gift for any fan who recognized him.

Exiting the line, they made their way through the crowds, commenting on this outfit or that as they made their way to the area where fans of Ms. Ward were lining up to meet her. There weren’t that many people in line yet, so It gave Hiyuu hope he’d get to do more than just garner a quickly scribbled autograph. He only wished he’d brought a copy of one of her books with him for her to sign. Their heads were together, looking over the schedule and quietly discussing their options for the weekend when someone wolf-whistled loudly in their direction. “Hey man… your girlfriend’s fucking hot!” Hiyuu and Kou both raised their heads, trying to figure out who the obviously drunk man was referring to. Both men always enjoyed the view of a beautiful woman, but they saw no one hot enough to garner such a rude comment. Shrugging they went back to the schedule when suddenly Hiyuu felt a shove on his shoulder. A man at least an inch shorter than himself, though surely outweighing him by at least a hundred pounds, reeking of cheap beer sneered at him. “Hey fucker, I just paid your girl a fucking compliment, and you’re not even going to say thanks? What kind of dick are you?” Hiyuu stepped away from the vile stench, but not before he heard Kou start laughing.

The drunk started to turn his belligerence toward Kou, but Kou wasn’t having any of it. One hand gripped the man tightly by the back of his neck and the other gathered a death grip on the guy’s balls, causing him to emit a high pitched squeak as he stood on his tip toes to get away from Kou’s vise-grip on his family jewels. “First off, you drunk, ignorant, _fucker_ – We’re not dating. Secondly, I’m not a _‘fucking hot woman'_ , I’m a **man** – who by the way, is NOT in drag - a fact your beer goggles failed to notice. And Third, by the size of what I’ve got in my hand, I don’t think a prick like you should be getting up into anyone’s face. So why don’t you take your drunk _toothpick_ back to your hotel room and sleep it off, before someone’s **_girlfriend_** rips your dick off and fucks you with it, because you paid a so called ‘compliment’ to the wrong woman?”

With that Kou shoved the man away, watching him stumble as he gripped his crotch and ran sobbing out of that section of the lobby. A chorus of hand claps and cheers rang up from the group of women standing and sitting around waiting to meet various romance novel authors. Kou coughed and blushed, as he turned to his new audience. “Please forgive me Ladies, but I hate it when men get vulgar like that. There’s no call for it. I mean why not just go up and politely, but privately, pay them the compliment you feel so compelled to make, instead of drawing everyone’s attention? It’s just so rude. And please forgive my language, as well.” Kou said softly, blushing in embarrassment over his ungentlemanly behavior.

A woman with thick glasses on, who was sitting on the floor knitting something near them, sighed heavily as she gazed up at both them. “Damn, I bet you’re gay. And _you_ should so be dating him.” She pointed at Hiyuu. “You make a hot couple regardless. I mean, look how hot Blaylock and Qhuinn are as a couple, and a couple of BAMF’s at that? To be honest though, you guys would make a much better Anime Yaoi couple. Hmm… but then which one of you is the Seme?”

Hiyuu couldn’t help but laugh at the woman’s open acceptance that they might actually be a homosexual couple. Still, he threw his arm around Kou’s shoulders and grinned down at the woman. “I totally agree, I was rooting for Blaylock and Qhuinn from the beginning, and I was glad that Ms. Ward wasn’t too squeamish to allow a homosexual mating among the Brotherhood. But, Kou and I, We’re just friends. But, just for curiousity’s sake, if we _were_ a couple what would be your guess? Kou was pretty BAMF just now…”

  
The woman smiled up at them, taking in each beautiful man’s features and countenance. “I can’t decide. I’m partial to Seke’s myself.” She said.

Hiyuu scrunched his eyebrows, unfamiliar with the term. Wasn’t that some kind of indian religion? And if so what did it have to with sex?

“What’s a ‘Seke’” Kou asked, stating the obvious question, though he let his arm slide around the small of Hiyuu’s back, relishing in the public display of affection even if was superficially innocent.

The woman laughed. “It’s a man who’s a switch. A man who likes to both top and bottom for his lover, depending on mood and situation. I’m sure that there are men who are staunchly one or the other, but if I was a gay man, I’d be a switch. I’m greedy that way. I’d want to have every kind of pleasure with my lover.”

Hiyuu grinned at Kou, “So what do you say, Kou? Are you a Seke or something else? I think I’m with her, I think I’d probably be a Seke for the right man.”

Kou turned beet red, sputtering at Hiyuu’s public proclamation, the very idea of topping Hiyuu frying his brain. Cupping his hand to Hiyuu’s ear so that no one could overhear his answer, he said. “Most definitely a Uke, but I’d try to make it good for you if wanted me to try to top you. You could teach me how to be your Seme, and I could teach you how to be my Master.”

Hiyuu felt a frisson of desire run up his spine at those words. If their sex hadn’t clued him in to that particular kink with Kou, then the word ‘Master’ in relation to his topping Kou certainly did. Holy hell… what the fuck did he know about BDSM except from what he’d gleaned from romance authors like Kim Dare? Not a fucking thing. He tried to laugh off his nervousness and shock, so he backed up, wagging a finger playfully at Kou. “Shame, Shame… I would never have guessed that, not in a million years. Alas, my dear lady, Kou has his heart set upon another. On someone who's not sure if they want a friends-with-benefits arrangement, or a real relationship. Kou is rooting for the relationship but his crush isn’t out of the closet. I fear he’s not worthy of Kou.”

The woman looked up at Kou and clucked her tongue. “Oh you poor dear, that just sucks. You should always hold out for the relationship. It’s what will last, even if the passion fades to warm comfort. At least gay marriage is legal in all states now, though it saddens me that that’s not the case in so many other countries. I just don’t get why people are so against 2 people loving each other as long as they are both adults. What harm is there in holding hands or hugging or sharing a warm loving kiss in public? I mean I get that people don’t want see gays shagging in public, but I don’t want to see heterosexual couples doing that in public either. Anyway… Good luck dear, I hope your crush pulls his head out of ass before he loses such a lovely treasure as you surely are. You’re worth blowing that closet door off it’s fucking hinges, and I hope he figures that out before it’s too late.”

Hiyuu stared at her a moment, stunned by the woman’s heartfelt statement. No truer words were said. If only he could say that to Kou and truly mean it. But then everyone was standing up, getting ready to go into the room designated for the autograph session and there wasn’t anything else Hiyuu could think of to say. By the time he’d garnered his autograph, it was a bit of a dash to get to the voice actor’s panel. He had to admit, he hadn’t realized so many movie actors also did voice-over work. But then again, the industry being what it was, work was work and everyone needed to make money. Still, it sounded like something that would be fun to do, in between his music.

The panel ended at 5 pm and there wasn’t anything else interesting going on, except for a Funimation panel at 7pm, which was going to be repeated the next two nights and Hiyuu was starving. “Hey, let’s go out to dinner. We’ll get something nice to eat and then if you want, we can go play some board games for a while. I have to hit my booth at 8am and you know I’m not much of a morning person, so we should probably go to bed early. When did you want to come hang out with me tomorrow? You only promised an hour of your time and I’d like to know when I can look forward to seeing you again.”

Kou gave Hiyuu a strange look. The man had been hot and cold all day. One minute, passionate and needy, and the next closed off and distant. It made him think about what Hiyuu had told that woman. Did that mean that Hiyuu was possibly interested in a ‘friends with benefits’ kind of thing with him, rather than the meaningful relationship Kou wanted? And if that was the case, could he be that kind of friend? He didn’t think so, he was already half in love with Hiyuu, and it would break something inside him to know that his love was one-sided and probably always would be. Still… as dangerous as it was, he was going to take this strange weekend for it was. Surreal and passionate. “Sure, I’m starving, let’s go eat…”

Hiyuu pulled up trip advisor and browsed through the possibilities. “Hey what do you know? According to Trip Advisor, The best place to eat in Atlanta is actually in our hotel. The menu looks pretty good too, want to try there?” Hiyuu asked.

Kou pulled his phone from his hand and looked at the reviews. “It looks kind of fancy, but we are dressed up. Let’s go for it!” He smiled and handed the phone back.

  
They were seated at a small booth which gave them the option to sit almost opposite each other or side by side. Hiyuu chose the second option, sliding to the middle of the booth and patting the seat beside him. He draped his arm across the back of the booth, his fingers playing occasionally in Kou’s hair if he leaned back far enough to allow it as they perused the menu. Kou blushed, the unconscious intimacy making Kou almost feel like this were a real date and not just dinner out with a friend who couldn’t decide what he wanted.

  
As Hiyuu looked over the menu, he also watched Kou out of the corner of his eye. The way the other scooted closer to him, the way he leaned back, tilting his head into the caress of Hiyuu’s fingers. He tried to remember when being with someone at the same table had made him feel this warm, and he couldn’t. He couldn’t ever remember feeling this comfortable around any one, couldn’t ever remember having the desire to touch someone constantly the way he wanted to touch Kou. He just always found himself wanting to be in physical contact with the other, and he realized that it had always been that way. Even before they’d had sex, he’d always been one to reach out for Kou. To give him a hug or to wrap an arm around his waist when they were walking together. So what did that mean?  
Hiyuu perused the menu and decided on the Salmon Nicoise salad and the Colorado Lamb Shank, Kou opted for the Lobster Bisque and the Bone in Ribeye with a side of Truffle Mac and Cheese. They split a nice bottle of Malbec wine and ate in silence for a while.

“Hey, Kou. Can I… ask you something?” It had been weighing on his mind all day, but there had never seemed a good time to bring it up.

Kou took a bite of his steak, just as Hiyuu asked his question. He moaned in pleasure. “Damn that’s good. So worth the price. So what did you want to ask?” Kou said, letting his attention fully focus on his dining companion rather on the food.

  
Hiyuu squirmed in his seat, the heat of a blush rising on his cheeks. “When we were talking to that woman this morning, I said something in passing that was kind of joke, but I think your response was way more serious than that. Ummm…. _‘Master’_? Is that really what you’re into … and… isn’t that like whips and bondage and stuff?”

  
Kou turned and watched as confusion and discomfort crossed Hiyuu’s face, though not disgust and that was something. “B.D.S.M. Bondage and Discipline. Dominance and Submission. Sadism and Masochism. Three things that sometimes meld together, but not always. It depends on what you like. Mostly I like Dominance and Submission. But when I’m in the mood for it, sometimes I like Bondage, though I don’t care much for Discipline. I’m a little bit of a masochist too at times; but again, I have to be in the mood for it, otherwise pain is not my kink. So are you saying you lied? You wouldn’t be willing to try being a bottom?” Kou asked, curious as to where this conversation was going and what Hiyuu’s response was going to be.

  
Hiyuu thought about what Kou said and compared it to what they had already done. While Kou’s kinks had seemed to line up well with his, he couldn’t really say that he was someone who could ever be a true Sadist. Nor was he someone who would enjoy controlling someone so strictly, he would feel the need to punish them. But he liked the idea of Bondage, though he’d never tried it. And He could see some Dominant tendencies within himself. It was just a different picture of that whole – sexual thing – than he’d been taught to believe. He thought that all of that was always together, but now he knew he was wrong. But that brought him back to the topic at hand.

  
Shaking his head, Hiyuu took a sip of his wine. “No, No. I didn’t lie. With the right person, I’d try it. It’s just, what you said shocked me, and I got to thinking that I don’t know shit about that and I started to worry I wouldn’t be able to – you know – _perform_ well enough to keep you happy. I mean, what if we do try to make a go of this and I suck at being a Master? What if I just want plain old regular sex? I’ve never had any kinky girlfriends, Kou. I might be a rock star but I’m pretty generic in my experience. Well, and pretty virginal to sex with men too, but you already knew that. Still… this continues to be one of the best experiences of my life and it still has me reeling.”

  
Kou couldn’t really tell you why Hiyuu’s words surprised him, but they did. He expected censure and disgust, not… _performance anxiety_. It only made him fall a little bit more in love with the man. He might not be certain about whether he wanted a ‘relationship’, but he was damn good at faking one. He placed a hand over Hiyuu’s and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. “It’s something I like sometimes, Hiyuu. It’s not my lifestyle. Some people live that shit 24/7, but not me. In fact, I’ve very much enjoyed everything we’ve done. I wouldn’t say that it was strictly Vanilla or BDSM, but I thought it was erotic as hell, and you said you loved it too. So why don’t we leave it that? You are, and have been, an incredible lover so you have nothing to worry about in that department.”

  
Hiyuu blushed. “Oh… well… good to know.” They both returned to the silence of enjoying their meals for a while. Hiyuu ordered a second bottle of wine, this one a white and they chose to share a rich chocolate desert with berries. Hiyuu gave up the pretense of leaving his arm on the back of the booth about half way through dinner and was happily playing in Kou’s curls, his fingers sometimes tracing the bite wound he’d placed on the nape of Kou’s neck the night before. Kou shivered every time his fingers ran over the hidden bruise and it made heat shoot straight to Hiyuu's groin. Hiyuu took a sip of his wine and turned his head to whisper in Kou’s ear. “I’d really love to take this dessert upstairs with us and lick it off of you. I want to lay you down and run that purple vibrator all over your body. Teasing your nipples, your navel piercing, your cock and your balls. I want to hear those lovely sounds you make again. I want to take that toy out of your ass and have you tell me how to pleasure you with the purple one. I want to see how deep you can take it. I want to make you cum Kou, so I can lick it up. And then I want to wrap myself around you and hold you close as sleep pulls me under.”


	4. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherin Hiyuu sets himself a challenge which Kou isn't sure can be accomplished.

Kou was nearly ready to cum in his pants just from the sinful picture Hiyuu painted in his mind.  A part of him wanted to balk; he was supposed to be giving Hiyuu time to decide if he wanted something real with Kou or not, and all this sex wasn’t going to help him walk away if Hiyuu decided he wasn’t up to the challenge of an openly gay relationship.  Kou wasn’t going to compromise on what he needed most, or the fact that what he needed, he wanted to have with Hiyuu.  But thinking about his request, and the almost tender way Hiyuu possessively stroked the mark he’d made on Kou’s neck, something occurred to him.  Hiyuu hadn’t actually asked to have sex with him.  He’d only asked for permission to pleasure Kou into orgasm, after which he wanted to fall asleep together the way they had last night.  Surely someone who was only interested in a ‘friends-with-benefits’ kind of arrangement wouldn’t be interested in one sided intimacy that didn’t include them getting off?  Of course, Hiyuu _had_ had a lot of wine to drink, but the fantasy was too good to pass up.  “Waiter!  Can we have a box for this?”  Kou asked, glad they’d already paid their check.  The service at the restaurant was impeccable and their desert was quickly whisked away, only to be returned in an elegant looking gift bag. 

“Enjoy your evening, Sirs.  We thank you for dining with us.”  Their waiter said as they stood to leave. 

Once again, Hiyuu wrapped his arm around Kou’s waist, pulling him close into his side; the fact that Kou had asked for their desert to go mere seconds after he voiced his desire, gave him a hint that maybe Kou wasn’t opposed to his fantasy, though he hadn’t actually voiced a yes.  Hiyuu pretty much behaved himself on the elevator up to their floor but his patience ended the second they stepped through the door.  The second it clicked shut behind them, Hiyuu had his arms wrapped around Kou, pulling him close, spinning them so they were face to face as Hiyuu pinned him to the door.  Hiyuu captured Kou’s lips in a deep kiss that was all passion and restrained need as Hiyuu cupped his ass, his fingers slipping under the tight fabric to wiggle the plug in Kou’s ass.  Kou whimpered and wrapped his legs around Hiyuu, forcing the other to take his weight as he melted into the kiss.

Hiyuu was stronger than he looked and he took Kou’s weight with barely a grunt, his hips grinding slowly against Kou’s as he took his pleasure of Kou’s chocolate and wine infused mouth.  The consequences of this weekend were still too far reaching to be adequately grasped, all that mattered was this moment in time.  Hiyuu was panting when he came up for air, his cock so hard and pressed so deliciously between them.  He smiled wickedly at Kou.  “So I take it you don’t mind becoming my dessert?” 

 Kou shook his head negative even as he pulled Hiyuu back into another kiss.  God… it felt so good the way Hiyuu was gently grinding him into the door, his fingers nudging, tugging, teasing the toy in his ass in a way that just made him want to be fucked hard right there.  Kou started the kiss but Hiyuu dominated it like it he was making love to his mouth.  When the second kiss broke, Kou panted a demand. “Hiyuu. Bed. Now.”

Hiyuu grinned, his face flushed with desire so intense he thought he might be in danger of stroking out.  In all his life he couldn’t remember feeling this much passion, or this much desire for someone.  Ever.   Hiyuu hitched Kou a little higher on his body and stepped away, carrying him to the bed.  The weight and feel of Kou in his arms, body flush against his aching cock gave him naughty ideas.  “Think Its possible to have sex standing up and walking around like this?  I can picture a nice romantic love song playing as you rock up and down slowly on my cock as we kiss…”      

Hiyuu grinned at him as he laid Kou gently down on the bed.   He leaned over him and kissed his collar bone while his fingers bent to the task of divesting Kou of his tight shorts.  His mouth trailed down and started suckling and nibbling on Kou’s nipples until they were pert little nubs standing up proud through the wet slick material of his shirt.  “Do you like it when I play with your nipples like this? I know I like it, I also like the sounds you make and the way you squirm.”   

Kou moaned at the fantasy Hiyuu placed in his mind. He could picture it too, could picture Hiyuu swaying to the strains of a love song as he gripped Kou’s ass and helped move him up and down on his cock. Slow and deep and sensual, the way his kisses so often were.  But before he could answer, Hiyuu had laid him down on the bed, his hot lips blazing a scorching path along his chest.  He felt like he was mewling like a needy whore, but Hiyuu wasn’t making any complaints.  His warm guitar calloused fingers were helping him out of his shorts and all he could he could do was lift his hips and let Hiyuu have his way. 

Kou’s hand moved to rest in Hiyuu’s scalp, pleasure coiling in his gut at the hot pleasure and pressure of Hiyuu’s mouth and teeth on his nipples.  The chill hotel room air felt shocking on his overheated cock, but in a good way.  “uh… yeah… I love it…”  he moaned. 

Hiyuu’s hands roamed up Kou’s body and slipped underneath his shirt to tweak and tug at his nipples even as his mouth moved lower.  God but Kou was so responsive to every touch, every nibble and lick.  He pulled back just so he could watch Kou restlessly buck his hips while he tweaked his lover’s nipples.   Glorious, simply glorious.  Reluctantly though, he pulled away.  “Get yourself comfortable, I intend to take my time.”  Hiyuu warned as he left the bed to fetch the lube and the toy that he’d asked Kou to let him use on him.  The toy wasn’t quite as large as he himself was, but it was a bit larger than the toy currently lodged in Kou’s ass. 

Kou laid there, dazed by lust for a moment but finally sat up. He took off the lace over shirt, but kept his tiny tank on.  He kind of liked the feel of it when Hiyuu had suckled him through the fabric and when he’d pushed it up to tease his nipples.  Even now with the fabric fallen to once more cover him, the chill of the wet fabric provided nice stimulation to his sensitized buds. Kou arranged a few pillows up near the head board, ensuring a cushion for his head, should Hiyuu decide to give him the pounding he was no doubt going to crave, and probably beg for before the night was through.  He lifted one leg and splayed it outward, opening himself up for Hiyuu’s view and exploration.  Remembering how damn good it had felt to open himself up to Hiyuu’s control earlier today, he reached for the spindles once again.  Not quite in the mood for bondage, but quite willing not to let go if that’s what Hiyuu wanted. 

Hiyuu licked his lips and groaned at the sexy invitation that was Kou’s body. He never would have thought that the male form could hold so much attraction for him, but Kou’s body lit his on fire.  Hiyuu pulled off his shirt, underwear and pants, leaving him nude except for the rose pendant.  He stood there admiring Kou, and gave his own erection a few comforting strokes.  Climbing onto the bed, he stalked his way up Kou’s body until they were face to face.  “Well, hello there beautiful.”  Hiyuu said just before he leaned in to nibble at Kou’s bottom lip.  “Pick a number baby, one to five.”  He whispered huskily as he continued to lick and nibble at Kou’s lips teasingly without leaning in enough for a real kiss.

It was hard to concentrate on anything with Hiyuu naked and hard and so near.  There was no doubt that Hiyuu’s arousal was due to him.  And Kou couldn’t help the warm little flip his heart made when Hiyuu called him baby.  “Uh… um… four?”  Kou asked, confused by such an odd question.  “Why?”  he asked, leaning up for a real kiss, though Hiyuu only dodged him with a wicked grin. 

Hiyuu ran his hands up Kou’s arms and placed his hands over Kou’s holding him to the bed frame.  He leaned in and nipped playfully at the lobe of Kou’s ear before he whispered lowly.  “Because that’s the number of orgasms you’re going to have tonight before I let you sleep.  And not one of them is going to involve my cock in your ass.  If you have requests, better make them now, otherwise I’m just going to figure it out for myself and that might take a long time.  Let’s get started, shall we?”  Hiyuu asked as he nipped playfully at Kou’s ear. 

Kou could not _believe_ what Hiyuu had just said. “You… You’re still going to use the toy on me aren’t you?”  Kou's voiced bordered on pleading, but he wanted Hiyuu to keep the wicked promise in the request he’s whispered in Kou’s ear downstairs. 

“Of course, baby.  I still want to tease you and fuck you with it. What else do you want?” Hiyuu asked and he leaned up to watch Kou’s face.  Kou’s cheeks were flushed, and even without having touched him much, he was already squirming.  Hiyuu could only hope that that was a good sign. 

“Can I suck you again?”  Kou asked, remembering how good it felt to do that. 

“You enjoyed yourself quite a lot last night.  Do you just want to suck me, or do you want me to fuck your mouth like what we did toward the end?  And can you cum from that?  Or do you need some other kind of stimulation?”  Hiyuu asked.

Kou blushed.  “Hard and deep like the end, that’s what I want.  And I can _almost_ cum from it, what threw me over the edge last night was when you played with my ass…”

Hiyuu hummed, Kou’s admission giving him an idea for at least 2 of the orgasms he’d challenged himself to provide.  “Hmm… then it sounds like we have the beginnings of a plan.  Any other ideas you’d like for me to try?”  Hiyuu asked, wanting to learn as much as possible about what gave Kou pleasure. 

Kou shook his head. “I… I’ve never had more than 2 orgasms in a night.  I don’t think it’s possible… “ 

Hiyuu shook his head in denial.  “Oh I think it’s _possible_ , you just have to have the right stimulation and some recovery time.  It’s only 7pm and I really don’t have to worry about sleep ‘till around 3.  That gives me 8 whole hours to play with you.” 

Kou shivered at the thought of being the focus of Hiyuu’s curiosity and passion for the next 8 HOURS.  He was certain to pass out, and that would be an awesome first.  He’d never had more than 2 orgasms in one night, couldn’t really remember ever having sex that lasted more than 2 hours.  “I’m all yours then, for the next 8 hours… make me cum.”  He challenged, blowing Hiyuu a kiss.

 


	5. Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyuu dared Kouyou to pick a number, and Kouyou chose 4. The challenge is to give Kouyou 4 orgasms in the next 8 hours. Hiyuu has never made love to a man before their brief encounter the night before. Can a homosexual novice really live up to the challenge he's set for himself? Kouyou intends to find out.

Hiyuu could feel his body flush with the warm intensity of his desire for the game they were about to play. He'd never had a lover willing to let him just take his time and live out one fantasy after another after another. He'd only had one woman who'd wanted more than one round and she'd been impatient for it to the point that Hiyuu almost felt like any dick would have done it for her. That Kouyou was willing, even eager, to let him take his time and just play … made him rock hard. With a moan of unrestrained desire, he settled his body over Kouyou's and gave in to the tactile need to feel skin on skin. Rocking slightly so that their chests, thighs, and even cocks rubbed together as his lips sought a kiss. His arms slid under Kouyou's shoulders giving him leverage as he rubbed their bodies slowly together; relishing in the tactile feel of warm skin as his nipples pebbled to the friction of Kouyou's pecs, and the feel of his cock weeping his desire. Kouyou opened his mouth for Hiyuu to plunder it and plunder he did. His tongue seeking to tangle with Kou's, curling to tease Kou's hard palate in the same dragging rhythm with which he was rocking his body.

When he broke the kiss, both of them were panting, both erections flushed with blood and dripping arousal. Hiyuu glanced up at Kouyou's hands resting on the headboard and he looked at them longingly for a moment. "Would… would you let me tie your hands with one of my silk scarves? Just for this first orgasm, I want to overload you with sensation and I don't want you to be able to push me away when it gets to be too much. I don't intend to hurt you, I promise. I'd never do that, but I want to make you feel so good it almost hurts if I can. Would you trust me, Kou?" Hiyuu asked, that mild form bondage being a major fantasy he’d never yet been able to fulfill. 

Kouyou was already nearly senseless. Hiyuu’s slow full-body grind had been nearly enough to make him cum. Their bodies fit together so perfectly that he couldn’t wait to take Hiyuu deeper than his body would allow. Hiyuu was definitely longer than any of his past lovers and he knew from experience it was difficult to take 8 inches, but damn did it feel amazing when he did. Taking all 10 inches of Hiyuu’s thick cock would probably blow his mind and spoil him into becoming a size queen for anyone else. Hiyuu might be saying he was unsure of his ability to perform, but so far as Kou was concerned he was batting a thousand. “I trust you, Hiyuu. Get two scarves and I’ll show you what to do with them.” Kouyou whispered gently.

Reluctantly Hiyuu pulled away, shivering in the absence of Kou's body heat. He padded to his side of the dresser and pulled out 2 of his long decorative silk scarves and returned to the bed, handing them to Kouyou. Kouyou lifted each scarf and folded it in half then drew the tails through the loop formed when he draped the scarf over his wrist, then crisscrossed the tails a few times around each wrist before holding it up for Hiyuu to finish tying. Then he laid back down, each wrist now bound in its own scarf. "There are several ways we can do this. If you want your hands free, you can tie my wrists together to the headboard, or you can stretch my arms out and tie them separately like that. You can also loop the tails over the headboard and I can tie the tails to your wrist. That way you can still touch me but be able to control how much slack or tension my hands have depending on your mood. Give me enough slack and I can hold onto you, or pull me taut so I can't reach you or myself. It’s your choice.” Kouyou didn’t say it, but he preferred the last option. He wanted to be allowed to touch his lover, or be forced not to touch him by Hiyuu’s will not just by the arbitrary fact of being tied to something. But he didn’t voice that desire, he wanted to see what Hiyuu would choose to do. They were still feeling out their kinks after all. 

Hiyuu thought about the options Kouyou had proposed and found that he like the 3rd option best. While he did like the idea of not letting Kouyou push him away and loved the idea of making him squirm, he liked the idea of Kouyou holding onto him just as much, and well… Hiyuu leaned up and tossed the tails of the scarves over the small railing of the headboard and pulled them back through the rail and handed them to Kouyou while offering his wrist. "I kind of like the idea of being tied to you," Hiyuu said with a blush.

Kouyou nodded and secured the scarves to Hiyuu's wrist in a comfortable wide band. Hiyuu trailed his hand down Kouyou's jaw and collarbones watching as his exploration gently pulled Kouyou's hands higher and higher above his head. Hiyuu smiled wickedly at Kou. "Perfect". Reaching over he opened the nightstand and laid Kouyou's purple vibrator and lube close to hand, then opened the desert box and set it close as well. Turning the vibrator on to it's highest setting he dipped it into the chocolate sauce and licked an escaping dribble lewdly up the toy. He held the toy up toward Kouyou's mouth. "Open" he whispered, dipping his head to suckle lightly on Kouyou's pouty bottom lip before he gently touched the chocolate tipped vibration ever so lightly to Kouyou's lips. Teasing just the sensitive inner ridge of the lips, pulling it back when Kouyou tried to lick at the chocolate. "No, no… no licking yet. Let me just tease your lips…" Hiyuu demanded softly.

Kouyou was surprised by how much the light brush tickled his lips, drawing attention to them and lighting up the nerves in a way he had never experienced before. It felt so good, and so strange at the same time. He began to squirm as the intense sensations somehow began to trickle down his body, soft mewls of pleasure escaping his open throat. Hiyuu rewarded his mewling with a searing kiss, teasing both their lips with the toy as they kissed. Then Hiyuu trailed the town down to Kouyou's collarbones, reapplying some chocolate before he leaned down to suckle on one small pert brown nipple. He licked and sucked, gently nipping the tiny nub until it was plump with blood and standing proudly from Kouyou's chest. Then he began to tease the flushed bud with the vibrator, occasionally flicking his tongue quickly to taste the chocolate and nudge the nub. Sure enough, Kouyou began to whine, the pleasure just as intense and nearly painful as Hiyuu promised it would be.

“Hiyuu… please… it's too much concentrate on the other nipple for a while…" Kouyou begged softly. Hiyuu repeated the procedure on the other nipple until it was just as flushed and taut. This time he returned to the first nipple applying the vibrator and his tongue as the fingers of his other hand began flicking across the other nipple, awaiting the whines of pleasure and desperation that sounded so lovely the first time he'd made Kouyou beg.  
It was so intense, too intense - his chest was afire his nipples blazing hot with sensation and each and every shocking flick to his sensitized nubs was felt on his prostate. Just when he felt like he was going to cum Hiyuu let up, causing Kouyou to arch his back with a loud groan of protest. “I was so close…” he whined. 

Hiyuu grinned evilly. "I figured as much but I wanted to insert this toy into you and see if I could make you cum with this inside of you. " He said as he coated it with lube. He teased the wet vibrating toy between Kouyou's cheeks encouraging him to spread open. Kouyou bent his knees and spread them outward, giving Hiyuu a perfect view of what he was about to do. The toy was perhaps the width of two of his fingers, about the same size as the sparkling plug holding a place for him in Kouyou's ass. "Mmm… I forgot that was there. That means I get to seat this beauty nice and deep without worrying about your nipples cooling off." Gently Hiyuu removed Kouyou's plug and began teasing his entrance with the toy, applying gentle pressure as he twisted it back forth a possessive groan of pleasure escaping him as he felt Kouyou's body open and stretch to the invasion of the toy.

The plug had stretched him out a little, but as worked up as he was, the extra girth of the toy just felt amazing and he felt no pain. Hiyuu had the leverage though to seat it deeper than Kouyou had ever been able to get it by himself and the extra depth made his cock spurt a little sticky string of cum as the toy settled against his prostate. “Oh…. God….” Kouyou groaned as Hiyuu began licking and flicking his nipples, the toy filling him and the constant friction to his nipples too much to process and before he knew it he was shuddering, his abdomen curling him into himself as he came with an intensity he never would have expected from nipple play. 

Hiyuu growled his approval, his hand running through the hot sticky fluid of Kouyou’s cum and using it to slick his hand as he milked the last few drops from Kouyou’s dick. “Yeah, that’s what I was looking for… Oh yeah… You are so gorgeous when you cum like that.” 

Kouyou didn’t have anything to say because he was literally speechless. He just let his head fall back onto the pillow as his body continued to twitch and shudder involuntarily from the pleasure still pinging through his system. He felt Hiyuu leave the bed, only to return a moment later with a warm wet washcloth. Hiyuu gently washed the sticky cum and traces of lube from Kouyou’s chest and cock and then untied his wrist with his teeth. He leaned down and gave Kouyou another one of those deep drugging kisses that went on for minutes as if Hiyuu was in no hurry to take care of his own aching cock. When they came up for air this time Hiyuu playfully rubbed noses with Kouyou and whispered to him. “Ready for round two? I was thinking we could try that 69 position so I could fuck your gorgeous mouth while I work your ass with that toy. I like the way it feels in my hand as I push it into you.“

The angle of the proposed position wouldn't really let Hiyuu's cock rub Kouyou's soft palate the way he liked but it would allow Kouyou to take him deeper into his throat. Kouyou gripped the headboard and pushed, sliding himself down the bed under Hiyuu until he was face to face with Hiyuu's nipple. He raised his head and sucked on it playfully for a moment, a little bit of revenge for his own deliciously sensitive and slightly sore nubs. Hiyuu put his hand under Kouyou's head to help him get better leverage and leaned into it. "Oh, shit yeah suckle it, hard baby. Make ‘em as swollen as yours are." Hiyuu encouraged, his other hand already moving to pinch and tug at his other nipple. God, he loved nipple play. Loved it so much that he regularly used varying tensions of nipple clamps while masturbating. Too bad he hadn't brought any with him on this trip. But really, Kouyou was an expert when it came to working Hiyuu's nipple with his lips, teeth, and tongue. When Hiyuu pulled him off his chest to guide him toward the other nipple it was with an audible pop. Kouyou latched onto his other nipple like a starving infant and the harsh suckling combined with the tug of Kouyou's teeth and the hard flicking of his tongue had Hiyuu cursing and moaning like a well-fucked whore. But before he could cum he pulled Kouyou off.

"Damn, someday I'm gonna have you make me cum from just that, but not tonight. I've got better uses for that amazing mouth." Reluctantly Hiyuu pulled away, admiring the nearly bruised tint of his nipples. They would be so perfectly tender and sensitive tomorrow that he would remain aroused and needy all day. He pulled extra pillows off the other bed and arranged them under Kouyou's upper body so he could be comfortable and wouldn't have to strain his abs to receive every inch Hiyuu had to offer him with his rocking hips. He wondered just how deeply Kouyou could take him and if he could really sustain the kind of mouth fucking they did yesterday with this position. There was only one way to find out. Straddling Kouyou's face he looked underneath him to catch Kouyou's gaze. The image was certain an angle he never thought he'd ever encounter. His own flushed cock dangling toward Kouyou's kiss swollen lips, both sets of nipples plump and nearly bruised brightening the flush on their chests and Kouyou's own erection flushed and straining for attention. Hiyuu groaned at the sight as Kouyou wrapped his arms around Hiyuu's hips and lifted his head to start lapping at the head of his weeping cock.

Hiyuu gripped the base of the toy and groaned as his hips started rocking of their own volition, his body eagerly seeking the heat of Kouyou’s wonderfully talented mouth. It was an amazing feeling to rock his hips gently and feel himself sliding between the taught grip of Kouyou’s lips, the suction and texture of his tongue and hard palate an almost indescribable pleasure. Good oral sex was just unlike any other sexual pleasure in the world. And yet even slightly distracted was an even greater surprise. Hiyuu was shocked by how good it felt to push the toy up inside of Kouyou. To watch his puckered entrance stretch to accommodate his entrance, and grip the toy on its exit. The pleasure he got from each whimper and moan of pleasure that was wrung from Kouyou’s throat with each twist of his wrist. There was just something incredibly empowering and manly about that. But Hiyuu wanted to give Kouyou as much pleasure as he could and he had to admit to some curiosity. It was difficult to observe the toy in Kouyou’s ass without noticing his cock. It was just sort of waving and twitching in abject neglect. 

Hiyuu dipped his head and allowed himself to inhale the scent of Kouyou's sex, prepared to be put off by it, but he wasn't. Kouyou's scent was slightly musky and somehow floral at the same time. He could only imagine that it was a combination of good diet and soap. He turned his head and let his lips brush against the turgid flesh, surprised by how hot it was, how good that heat felt against his lips. Without even really thinking about it the fingers of his free hand rose to brace Kouyou's cock so he could explore it further. His lips ghosted along the flesh, following a bulging vein to the head, where his tongue instinctively came out to press against the bundle of nerves on the underside of the flared head. Licking upward he caught a few drops of Kouyou's precum and drew them into his mouth. Savoring the taste of his new lover first-hand. It was all Kouyou, somewhere richer, though still with that indefinable floral aftertaste. With a hum of pleasured surprise, he found himself closing his lips around the head and taking Kouyou into his mouth to try his own hand at returning the incredible pleasure he was receiving.

Kouyou had to admit, even though the angle was awkward, he loved the feel of Hiyuu in his mouth. And god… Hiyuu knew just how to make him whimper and squirm with every perfect twist and thrust of his wrist with that toy. It would be so easy to cum like this, and he hadn't even gotten to his favorite part - the part where Hiyuu sheathed himself deep inside his well-worked ass. And it would be nothing but heaven, he was sure of it. But then the most unexpected sensation occurred. He felt Hiyuu's lips begin to explore his aching cock and he fairly squealed when he felt Hiyuu's lips close softly around his head. Hiyuu was no expert that was for certain, but neither was he fake. Kouyou could tell that Hiyuu was working out his own way of enjoying the gifting of oral pleasure. And as much as instinct made him want to thrust up, he concentrated instead on squirming down, pushing himself further onto the toy so as not to thrust up into Hiyuu's sinful mouth. If they were to have more than this weekend than it would be wonderful if Hiyuu could learn to enjoy giving as well as receiving oral sex. Even though Kouyou was far more a bottom than a top, giving and receiving oral sex was a necessity in any relationship for him. He didn't want to spoil Hiyuu's first efforts in any way. But receiving oral sex from Hiyuu was a subject he never expected to bring up so soon.

Hiyuu could feel Kouyou's pleasure in the tenor and tempo of his moans and mewls. He could tell the way Kouyou's hips ground with greater urgency down upon his hand that it was likely in an effort not to thrust up into Hiyuu's virgin mouth. It made him feel powerful in an entirely different way, and he was incredibly grateful that Kouyou had enough self-control not to accidently gag him on his first try at giving oral sex to a man. Still, Hiyuu wanted it to be good for Kouyou, he wanted him to cum - even if he wasn't sure he wanted Kouyou to cum in his mouth. Still, he decided he would take him as close to orgasm as he could and if Kouyou didn't warn him, or if he didn't lift his head in time so be it. Kouyou's mouth felt wonderful on his own aching cock, but Hiyuu wasn't as much concerned with his own orgasm as he was concerned with giving Kouyou his. He carefully bobbed his head lower, though he was conscious of not taking too much. He tried to do all the things that Kouyou did, that felt so good - like curling his tongue and running the hardened tip up along the shaft as he bobbed his head, teasing and working the bundle of nerves just under the flared head. Then increasing the suction as he pulled off, sometimes digging the tip of his tongue into Kouyou's slit. And that is what finally did it. Hiyuu had bare seconds warning before Kouyou pulled off his cock and cried out, the sound enough to startle Hiyuu causing him to jerk back enough that when Kouyou's body arched involuntarily with his orgasm, he didn't gag Hiyuu but instead spilled his passion across his open lips and tongue. Startled, Hiyuu swallowed and then started laughing and he rolled to his side, wiping the rest from his face and chin. Gently he pulled the buzzing toy from Kouyou's ass and laid his head on Kouyou's hip. "I made you cum and I didn’t even gag on my first blow-job, maybe I can get the hang of this after all!”

Kouyou shook his head smiling and sated. "Come here, you…" He said softly as he patted Hiyuu's hip, intending to finish what he'd started. But Hiyuu had other plans, he turned around and laid himself lightly over Kouyou, one thigh between Kouyou's legs so as not to put all of his weight on the other. There were no words he could say, so he just settled his body down lightly pinning Kouyou to the bed as his salty lips sought the others in a kiss. Slow kiss after slow kiss, their tongue lightly tangling as Hiyuu's cock began to soften in its urgency to cum. Kouyou tried to protest but didn't have the energy, not in the face of lovely kisses and the delicious feeling of Hiyuu's body pressing him into the bed. After what seemed like an eternity Hiyuu broke the kiss.

“How do you feel? I was thinking… there’s a nice big jacuzzi in our bathroom and I’d love to soak with you, maybe help you get nice and clean. Maybe I could wash your hair for you?” Hiyuu asked, betraying yet another fetish he’d never actually voiced. 

Kouyou couldn’t help but laugh at the unorthodox request. Of all the things he’d expected Hiyuu to ask for taking a bath together and washing his hair for him wasn’t it. He took some time to examine Hiyuu’s expression, he could see the slight flush to his cheeks which meant that for some reason something about the odd but simple request was something Hiyuu really, really wanted but was embarrassed to ask for - sort of like the bondage. But what was his fetish? It was important to learn these things if they were really going to become serious about each other. Kouyou leaned up and gave Hiyuu another kiss. "I'll agree if you'll do 2 things for me: tell me your fetish as it relates to bathtubs and hair washing, and then you have to cum next." 

Hiyuu blushed and ducked his head, kissing Kouyou’s beneath his ear quickly before whispering his reply. “I always thought it would be incredibly romantic and sexy to take a bubble bath with someone surrounded by tea lights and flower petals. Slowly washing them and worshiping every slippery inch. And I just fucking love getting my hair washed when I'm at the salon. It just feels so amazing, and I wanted to make you feel that amazing too. As for the other, well… I um… I didn't want to push you too hard, I didn't want you to get sore. But I thought maybe since you've cum twice already that maybe there wouldn't be an urgency in it for you? I always wanted … I've always wanted to just take it real slow. I can picture you sitting in my lap, riding me slow the way you roll your hips so sensually on stage. I wanted to watch your face, to see how good it feels for you. The way your eyes flutter closed and your mouth hangs open slightly. The way you bite your bottom lip trying to be quiet. But I love the sounds you make, I love it that it feels so good for you that you just have to make a sound. I want you to see me watching you - fascinated, awed that I'm the one who can make you feel like that. I want to savor how good it will feel to be inside you, to feel the weight and heat of your body as it rocks against mine. I want to hold you and kiss you and … I want to cum inside you, Kou. I know I shouldn't - I mean I know I should wear a condom and I will if you want me to, and I've always pulled out just before because it's safer that way even when you're wearing a condom if you don't want to knock up your girl - not that I can knock you up but -" 

If Hiyuu’s nervousness wasn’t evident in his rapid run-on sentence, then it was quite evident in the way his fingers fidgeted across Kouyou’s skin, touching lightly everywhere like a frantic butterfly that couldn’t decide upon a safe place to land. Hiyuu might not be able to admit it to himself, he might not even recognize the truth yet. But Kouyou could feel it, in every touch, in the careful consideration of Kouyou’s pleasure even over his own, in every shyly voiced fantasy. Hiyuu was already the man Kouyou knew he could be. He was a caring, passionate, affectionate, attentive lover. He just needed to know that for himself as well. Kouyou wanted to kick the collective asses of the ex-girlfriends who made him feel so insecure about his simple but beautiful fantasies.

Kouyou’s hand came up to cover Hiyuu’s, settling it against his chest. “It’s okay, Hiyuu. You have to know I trust you, or I would have insisted you wear a condom last night. I want to feel you cum inside me, it's a pleasure like no other and I've only let one other give that to me. I want everything you've asked for. But … you do know you'll owe me another bubble bath complete with tea lights and flower petals and slow deep lap sex, right? Even if you decide you don't want … " Kouyou gulped, not wanting to even voice that thought. "You've planted the fantasy in my head and now you're indebted to fulfill it right?" 

Hiyuu felt the hot sting of tears burn his eyes as he tried to show how much he wanted to be held to that promise. He just nodded, unable to speak, his hand rising so that he could place a tender kiss upon Kouyou's fingers where they entwined with his own. With a sigh he slid from the bed, shivering in the chill hotel air as he padded over to his overnight bag, digging around until he found his favorite shower gel. Yet another unmanly notch in his belt, it was Rice Flower and Shae by Bath and Body Works and was one of his favorite guilty pleasures. The scent of it was fresh and lightly floral without being overwhelming girly. At least that was his opinion, and he hoped that Kouyou would enjoy the scent of it as well. He set the stopper and adjusted the faucets so that temperature was just hot enough to make them sweat a little and turn pink without actually hurting. Then he went to find Kou. He decided to take a chance and cued up his favorite love ballad playlist on his iPod and held his hand out to Kouyou. "Dance with me?" He asked.

There was such an adorable vulnerability to him that as much as it hurt to contemplate this weekend ending, Kouyou couldn't really regret a moment of it. He just couldn't deny any experience Hiyuu asked of him because so far, Hiyuu had been the best lover of his life. No one else had ever been so attentive to his own pleasure, his own reactions. No one else had ever touched him the way Hiyuu did like he was some priceless treasure - and it was something he'd always craved but had never found in anyone until now. He loved the way Hiyuu couldn't seem to help himself when it came to touching Kou. Kou wasn't even certain Hiyuu was aware of it half the time. There were even times when he could tell Hiyuu was self-conscience of having been caught touching him and would try to hold back. He would always smirk softly to himself as he watched Hiyuu fidget with the need to touch, leaning into it when he could feel that tender warmth come back. He ate up the attention and he knew that if he could just get past Hiyuu's fear of being open about their relationship that they could be perfect for each other.

He smiled when Hiyuu came out of the bathroom, cueing up a sappy love song with a blush. Kouyou rolled off of the bed and strolled in his graceful cat-like grace over to Hiyuu, one arm wrapping around his neck to pull their bodies close, the other hand tracing lazy circles and lines across Hiyuu’s lower back and ass. Hiyuu’s own arms came around him, one hand flaring into his scalp to play in the curls the other hand mirror his own upon Kouyou’s lower back and ass. Hiyuu nibbled playfully on Kouyou’s ear. “I’ve been accused of being a tomcat a time or two, keep petting me like this and I just might adopt you as my owner…hurr hurr hurr” Hiyuu warned playfully, making a sad imitation of a purring sound. 

Kouyou laughed. “You’re such a goofball! Alright, but just remember as your owner, if you ever tomcat around on me - I’ll neuter you!”

Hiyuu dramatically winced. “Ouch, that’s so mean!” Hiyuu’s smiled dropped away as he stopped their swaying, both hands coming up to cup Kouyou’s face. “You know I’d never cheat on you, don't you? I've never cheated on anyone in my entire life. If ever I felt attracted to someone else while I was with you I'd tell you. I'd never act on it, and if I ever became tempted to - I'd tell you that too and walk away before I betrayed you. You have to believe me, Kou! I couldn't do that to someone when I'm with someone I'm with them and no one else exists.” 

It was unbelievable how quickly distressed Hiyuu had become from such an innocent joke. He could only think that either Hiyuu had been betrayed that way, or he'd been falsely accused of it. "You're not that kind of man, Hiyuu. Everyone knows that, even if your stupidly jealous ex-girlfriends never could. I know I'd have nothing to worry about, Hiyuu. Now, relax. We should check on the tub before it overflows shouldn't we?" Kou asked gently, settling Hiyuu's insecurities once again as he held out his hand. What others saw as weaknesses, Kou saw as hidden strengths. Only a man whose heart was deeply passionate could be hurt so easily. And given the right encouragement, he was certain Hiyuu would become an even more amazing man and lover. He just needed the love and support of a certain blonde Japanese guitarist.

 

Hiyuu could feel the stress and anxiety rise as he fought to defend himself and sighed as Kouyou quickly soothed him. Of course, it was stupid to go flying off the handle over an innocent joke, but it was still quite a sore subject for him. He'd lost several girlfriends either to betrayal or blind jealousy. Still, Kouyou just smiled at him, not seeming upset at all that Hiyuu just broke the wonderful mood of their dance. Hiyuu ducked his head in shame and let Kouyou lead him into the bathroom. He used the dimmer on the wall to lower the lights to a romantic glow and stepped into the hot water, holding out his hand to help steady Kouyou as he got in and they settled into the water with Kouyou leaning back against his chest. Hiyuu sighed as he felt Kouyou settle against him, still amazed how their bodies fit so perfectly. He scooped up handfuls of hot soapy water and let them fall across Kouyou's chest, his fingers quickly following to chase the bubbles in their descent in a barely there touch. Hiyuu was quiet, all his attention bent on watching the water and tiny bubbles trail across Kouyou's skin. Feeling the textures that were revealed - the softness of Kouyou's collar bones contrasted to the textures of his beaded nipples. The areolas only slightly bruised from their earlier play. He teased them only lightly, rubbing his soapy thumbs across them followed by his palms as he stroked Kouyou's chest.

"Are they still sore?" Hiyuu asked quietly, his lips playing with the shell of Kouyou's ear. His fingers already questing lower, nails scraping lightly along the grooves of Kouyou's ribs. Then he curled his fingers inward and let the backs of his fingers trace up the sides of Kouyou's torso to his armpits. A soft giggle escaping from Kouyou as he stretched his arms above him to pull Hiyuu's head down for a kiss. Hiyuu traced his fingers up Kouyou's armpits, letting his nails lightly scrape the tender backs of Kouyou's biceps as his tongue slipped inside Kouyou's welcoming mouth. Hiyuu groaned at the sensual feel of it all. Their current position mimicking one of their first sexual games. Hiyuu felt Kouyou relax against him, his hips rocking gently upwards, telling Hiyuu with more than words that he was making Kouyou feel just the way he wanted to. Beautiful and desired, lazy and oh so fucking sexy. Needing to touch, needing to make him feel so good, Hiyuu let gravity draw his fingers back down, pausing only a moment to pay homage to Kouyou's peaked nubs before traveling southward again. His fingers once again sought out Kouyou's hips grooves then trailing down his soft inner thighs. His teasing avoidance of Kouyou's genitals drawing a soft groan of protest from his lover. The hot water relaxed him and he just let himself touch. Relishing in each and every sensation his fingers and palms came across. He lightly cupped Kouyou's sack, weighing his lover's testicles and the size of them in his palm. Reveling in their nudity. He smiled and nipped at Kouyou's lower lip. "Naughty, naughty! Do you shave these? I guess I don't know why I didn't pay attention to that before given how close I was to them, but I think I like the way they feel like this. What about you? Does it feel good when I do this?" Hiyuu asked as he gave a gentle slow pull the way he liked to fondle his own when he masturbated.

There was something so surreal and sensual about this experience that was far beyond anything Kouyou had ever felt when bathing alone. The slow and patient way Hiyuu wet his skin and spread the bubbles a slow sexual pleasure. As Hiyuu had said, there was no urgency to get to the finish line, both were just enjoying the journey. Kouyou couldn't remember the last time he'd taken things so slowly, and let the passion build. But damn it felt amazing to just give himself over to physical sensation. Kouyou groaned a bit as Hiyuu's wonderful hands touched and teased him everywhere but his most sensitive places, his occasional use of nails only lighting his nerves afire enough to make each light touch felt more acutely. It maddening and perfect at once. When Hiyuu started fondling his balls he couldn't help but arch his back, his body seeking to grind itself against the hefty cock he could feel growing against his back. "Mmm… yeah, that feels real good baby. You can even squeeze them a little, I like the pressure. There's nothing like having your balls suckled on. It's almost as good as getting rimmed."

Hiyuu raised an eyebrow that sultry confession. He would never in a million years have imagined that you could suck on someone’s balls and he had no idea what rimming was. But if just the idea of it made Kouyou groan that huskily then it must truly feel good for him. “Tell me about it. What drives you mad with pleasure? And what’s rimming?” Hiyuu asked, not willing to freely explore without some direction since his own balls were quite a bit more tender than his cock. 

Kouyou hadn't meant to utter that, it had just slipped out at the moment so he had to give Hiyuu props for asking. He didn't sound disgusted, just … curious. "I've only had someone do it once, but since then I've fantasized how it could be even better. I love the way you explored me in bed. Slow drag of your lips and tongue. Taking as much of me into your mouth as you feel comfortable and increasing the suction until I start to making noises. That's what I want. Honestly, Hiyuu I haven't done that to anyone, so I don't know what you're supposed to do. I just know that the one time it happened to me, it was unexpected and really brief but I still dream about it - it felt that good. As for rimming, well that explanation I'll save for after our bath okay?” 

Hiyuu squeezed Kouyou's soft sac, rolling the globes gently in his palm as he tested the pressure noting the hitch in Kouyou's breath followed by a small moan of pleasure that came when he'd found just the right tension. "Lean forward baby, I want to wash your back and backside…" Hiyuu whispered his hand still filled with Kouyou's tender sac. Kouyou gathered his long legs beneath him and leaned forward provocatively. Legs spread and back arched to give Kouyou maximum access to all the places he wanted to be "washed" most. And Hiyuu did not disappoint. Hot water was poured handful by the handful on his back, the water trickling forward to drip off his peaked nipples the chilled contrast making them perk even more. A long slide of Hiyuu's palm up his spine and back down again making him arch like a cat into the caress. Oh and then came Hiyuu's lips. One hand still fondled his balls, gently pulling or squeezing them perfectly. The other trickling hot soapy water and guitar-calloused fingers deliciously in his crack ensuring he was squeaky clean and needy. And all the while Hiyuu's lips trailed lower and lower down his spine. Open-mouthed kisses and licks that drew a small curse from Kouyou's lips. "God… Hiyuu… if you keep this up I won’t have to teach you about rimming...” Kouyou groaned softly, his ass rocking instinctively toward Hiyuu’s mouth and the stimulation of his fingers. 

Hiyuu rubbed the pad of his thumb across Kouyou’s now winking hole, Kouyou’s soft warning drawing attention to the fact that his mouth had gotten dangerously close to Kouyou’s back door. Hiyuu took a big playful bite of buttcheek. “So rimming is kissing you here, where my thumb is?” Hiyuu asked. 

Kouyou huffed out a needy sigh, rolling his hips to increase the stimulation of Hiyuu’s thumb. “Yeah, baby. Licking, nipping, sucking, tongue fucking me till I’m so needy I’m begging you for your cock. It makes me feel sensitive and tingly and it makes the feeling of being entered, stretched, and filled feel so much fucking better.” 

Hiyuu laid himself across Kouyou's back, making sure to fit his erection between Kouyou's cheeks so that his thickly veined shaft could rub across Kouyou's hole. He ground his hips, enjoying the sensation. "Oh, I want to do that so bad for you, Kou. I want you comfortable though, spread out for me on the bed, holding on to the headboard. I want to suckle on your nuts just the way you wanted and then when you can't handle that anymore I want to do everything else. Can I do that baby? Can I eat you up like my favorite piece of candy?"

"God, suck me like a fucking tootsie roll!" Kouyou ordered the very idea of Hiyuu's talented mouth on his balls and entrance enough to nearly make him lose it for the third time.

Hiyuu giggled and carefully stepped out of the tub, laughing as he helped Kouyou stand. "So, Baby… how many licks does it take to get your center, Kou?" Hiyuu asked as he blew him a loud kiss. They both shivered as they made their way quickly to the first bed from the door. Not bothering to pull down the spread as Kouyou spread himself needily at the head of the bed, arms outstretched to grip the rails of the headboard, back arched and head bowed in supplication. Hiyuu mounted him from behind, once again stroking his aching cock along the crack of Kou's perfect ass. He once again traveled the dips and valleys of Kouyou's vertebra with his mouth. Using his thumbs to spread Kou's crack wider so he could blow across his winking eager hole. "You won't have a say a word baby, just wink at me like this and I'll know just where you need me most," Hiyuu said huskily as he bent to his chosen task.

For some reason, there was nothing about Kouyou's body that made him think of gross bodily functions. Nothing about the area he was touching, had invaded with fingers, cock, and toys in the heat of sexual desire registered logically as unsanitary. Because Kouyou's hole was a dusky rose hue, the skin around it as pale and perfect as the rest of him and his scent was freshly Kou. So Hiyuu didn't think about things that might occur to him later. All he saw, all he felt was the way Kou shivered and shuddered beneath the onslaught of his mouth. Leaning over he pulled the lube closer and wetted his fingers rolling his body so that his shoulders were between Kou's outstretched thighs. Rubbing his wet fingers across Kou's winking hole to add stimulation he leaned up on his elbow and began to kiss and lightly suckle at tender bits of the dangling skin that made up Kou's tender bald testicles. The skin was at once wrinkled and incredibly soft. Gently he suckled on the tender skin until one egg-shaped globed plopped through his pursed lips onto his tongue. Opening his jaw he rolled the orb on his tongue, increasing his suction with a soft groan. Kou's testicle felt so much better in his mouth than Kou's cock had. Bobbing his head he let more of Kou's testicle enter his mouth even as he increased his suction as he pulled off mimicking his action of giving head. He began to alternate orbs enjoying the feel as they rolled inside their tender package on his tongue. His own soft moans of pleasure in the act driving Kouyou mad until he whined pitifully. Hiyuu smiled and popped off Kouyou's testicle with an audible plop before he began licking and nibbling lightly at Kouyou's winking balloon-knot. A drawn out wordless plea the only encouragement needed to begin … well… to tongue fuck Kouyou's ass. 

It was an odd sensation, satisfying his oral tendencies upon one of Kouyou’s most intimate places. But it wasn’t unpleasant. Kouyou’s taste was at once fresh and slightly musky. He tried to do everything Kouyou had mentioned … he licked across Kou’s winking star, wincing only slightly at the odd feel of the lubricant on his tongue. It didn’t really have a flavor but the feel of it was still odd. “Maybe we should invest in some flavored lube, Kou,” He muttered as he returned to his set task. He kissed and sucked lightly at the pucker and the skin surrounding it. He even did his best to nip gently at the skin as Kou’s pucker started to flush with blood from his ministrations. And god, the noises Kouyou was making! They just spurned him on until he found himself digging his tongue as deeply into Kouyou’s hot hole as he could.  
Good god, but Hiyuu was a master at oral sex. Kouyou was almost certain he could cum just from the talents of Hiyuu’s mouth. For a virgin he had mad natural skills, so why the hell was he still single? For the first few minutes Kouyou could do nothing more than just whimper and whine because it just felt so damn good. “Hiyuu!” Kouyou cried out flipping over to get away from the amazing assault of Hiyuu’s tongue. 

Hiyuu looked up startled to have Kouyou pull away so suddenly for he could have sworn Kouyou was enjoying himself. “Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?” Hiyuu asked, terrified that he’d fucked up somehow. Kouyou lay there panting, trying desperately not to cum as he reached down to tug at Hiyuu. 

“Come here, Hiyuu.” Kouyou panted his order and waited until Hiyuu was once again laying over him. Kouyou wrapped his arms around Hiyuu’s shoulders and pulled him down into a soothing kiss. “No need for panic, lover. You’re just too good at pleasuring me that’s all. I was so close to another orgasm and I didn’t want to do that until you were deep inside me. It’s only fair after all.” A strange shadow crossed Hiyuu face, and some of his flush paled, but whatever it was passed quickly. 

Kouyou’s words struck a cord deep within him, bringing a flash of dark memory with it, but Hiyuu shook his head to ward it off. He smiled sadly at Kouyou, “That’s not the way it works, you know that Kou…” Hiyuu admonished softly. Hiyuu leaned down and gave him a slow deep kiss before he rolled over and reached for the lube. Scooting up he leaned against the headboard and poured a good amount of the slick substance into his palm and coated his aching cock with it, hissing at the chill. Still stroking his cock, he held out his hand to Kouyou. “Kouyou… I need you. Come ride me slow…” 

There was something strange about the way Hiyuu reacted, and his comment was out of place somehow. It nagged at his mind. But he decided not to dwell on it, the sight of Hiyuu lubing up his cock too sexy to ignore. Rolling over he crawled up the bed until he could straddle Hiyuu’s hips. Holding onto Hiyuu’s shoulders he lowered himself onto Hiyuu’s braced cock. He paused for just a moment as he felt Hiyuu’s hot flared head request entrance. Rocking his hips slightly to enjoy the sensation a moment before he let gravity pull him down slowly upon it. He forced himself to go slow, because that was Hiyuu wanted and it took his breath away. Slowly he rose and fell, taking more and more of Hiyuu inside of himself. The stretch was amazing, his earlier play making it more satisfying than painful. The slow advance and retreat dragging Hiyuu’s cockhead deliciously across his prostate. This was not the fleeting nearly perfect nudges of fucking, this was like a delicious massage and it made Kouyou shudder with the pleasure of it. Kouyou laid his forehead against Hiyuu’s panting, whimpering, as he let gravity and his own desire pull him farther down on upon Hiyuu’s cock until he as deep as he had ever taken a toy. It felt so good, but he wanted all that Hiyuu had to give. “Help me, baby. You feel so fucking good, so amazing, but I want all of you. Hold onto me and pull me down on you, help me sheathe you fully inside me. Help me…” Kouyou whispered hoarsely, nearly begging as he continued to rock slowly up and down on the most amazing cock he’d ever taken into his body. 

The feeling was indescribable as Kouyou mounted him. Taking him slowly deeper in the exact rhythm of his deepest fantasy. At first he just held Kouyou gently, his hands roaming across Kouyou’s back, ass, and thighs savoring every inch that was within reach. The pleasure intense and tantric as he fought to stave off his own orgasm until Kouyou’s orgasm shattered him once again. At Kouyou’s soft plea he ran his hands up Kouyou’s back until he was lightly gripping Kouyou’s shoulders. Applying gentle downward pressure as he captured his lips in a searing kiss. Each descent of Kouyou’s body accompanied with the downward push of his hands and a gentle upthrust of his hips worked him slowly deeper inside Kouyou’s body past some internal barrier that made Kouyou shudder physically each he felt himself breach that deep place. Hiyuu was confident that if it was a painful sensation, the tenor of Kouyou’s moans would have changed, or he would have instinctively shy away, but that wasn’t Kouyou’s response. The deeper penetration brought a shudder, but the ascent was what brought a soft groan of protest. Increasing the pressure on Kouyou’s shoulders to prevent him from rising up, Hiyuu quickened the pace of his hips just slightly, working the last 3 inches of his cock in short balls-deep thrusts. The action brought a reaction all right. Kouyou’s cries became louder and in less than 20 thrusts he was shuddering and orgasming in forceful spurts of hot sticky seed that splashed both their chins. The sight of Kouyou losing it once again, the feeling of not only Kouyou’s cum splashing his chin but the feel of Kouyou’s body as it spasmed around him was his own undoing. With a cry Hiyuu pulled Kouyou down hard upon him, grinding himself as deep as he could get as his body released all his pent up cum deep inside in his lover. Hiyuu shuddered for moments as his seemed to spill spurt after spurt of seed from his cock. He laid his head on Kouyou’s shoulder, kissing his neck as his head spun with the most intense orgasm of his life. 

Kouyou held onto Hiyuu, the feel of his thick cock shooting hot cum in endless spurts so deep inside him a pleasure he could definitely come to crave. Kouyou clung to him, feeling the rapid pulse of Hiyuu’s heartbeat against his own chest as they clung to each other, each senseless in the wake of their mutually powerful orgasms. There was no way in hell Kouyou was going to be able to go back to be anything but Hiyuu’s lover. Even if it meant begging, there was no way he was not going to fight tooth and nail to keep Hiyuu in his life and in his bed… preferably forever. 

They sat there for moments, just savoring the feel of each other as they both came down to earth, but even after Hiyuu’s cock had deflated significantly there was still enough to keep him lodged within if neither of them moved. It just felt too good to move. Hiyuu nuzzled Kouyou’s neck, his hands back to their roaming pattern, occasionally dipping down to caress where they were joined. “It feels so good to be inside of you. I wonder if we could stay like this just touching and kissing until I was hard again and then make love to you all over again? Do you think that’s possible?” Hiyuu asked, his hips already trying to rock a little at the idea. 

Kouyou sighed in pleasure every time Hiyuu’s fingers brushed them where they were still joined, even the feel of Hiyuu’s softened cock sitting just inside his entrance feeling good in a way that a plug could not replicate. “Yeah, baby. I would love that… feeling you harden inside of me, with desire for me. That would be amazing.” 

Hiyuu leaned back enough to gauge the truth of Kouyou’s words. He truly seemed sincere and the very idea of it was undeniably thrilling. “Are you slick enough though? Do I need to pull out and apply more lube? But then, if I’m soft how will I get back in?” Damn logistics and reality. Hiyuu felt his enthusiasm begin to crumble. 

Kouyou smiled and captured Hiyuu’s worried lips. “Hiyuu, don’t worry so much baby. Pour some more lube on your fingers and work them inside me alongside your cock if you’re so concerned but honestly between the lube you slathered on before we started and the amount of cum you put inside me just now, I don’t think it will be a problem.” 

Hiyuu sighed, grateful beyond words that Kouyou had a solution. He reached over and added a little more lube to the fingers of his right hand then leaned back arching his chest toward Kouyou. “Would you heat my nipples again while I finger you?” He asked, his head dropping back in abject bliss as Kouyou took a nipple in his mouth without a word. It was difficult to concentrate on making sure Kouyou was well lubed because Kouyou’s mouth just felt too damn good on his chest. All he could do was whimper and moan the way that Kouyou did when he was mouthing his nuts. And god did Kouyou work them good. Before he knew it Kouyou had the purple vibrator in his hand working one nipple as he tugged the other his teeth. It was perfect balance of pain and overstimulation and it wasn’t long before Hiyuu was rock hard and thrusting his hips as he held Kouyou to his chest. This time there was no going slow. Hiyuu moaned and whimpered and sought his own pleasure even as Kouyou took control of his own, bobbing in fast, hard, deep thrusts upon Hiyuu’s cock. Kouyou scraped his nails across Hiyuu’s shoulder blades it seemed to the be straw that broke the camels’ back because Hiyuu thrust deep and hard and for once came before Kouyou did. But the feel of Hiyuu losing control, of his hot seed pulsing inside him was enough to throw Kouyou over the edge, though his orgasm this time was far weaker given how many times he’d cum in the last few hours. 

As soon as it was over, Hiyuu started shaking, overwhelmed with a riot of emotion and pleasure-pain. But instead of pulling away, Kouyou only held him close. Kouyou whispered soothing croons and stroked his skin in that perfect way and all Hiyuu could do was cling to him and weep silently. There was just no way for Hiyuu to articulate why. Kouyou wasn’t sure what was wrong, he just held on, touching and soothing Hiyuu as best he could. He could only imagine that Hiyuu was experiencing an intensely emotional reaction to their lovemaking. The guitarist was a deeply passionate man who was easily hurt, he didn’t want Hiyuu to feel that he was deficient in any way. And if sometimes their lovemaking made him cry, well then so be it – at least Kouyou would know that sex was never meaningless to his lover. But at last Hiyuu stopped shaking and even his tears settled, his breath hitching only occasionally in soft sighs. 

By then they were both lying down, Kouyou curled up to Hiyuu’s side, his head on Hiyuu’s chest. “We need to take a shower,” Kouyou observed, too comfortable to move. 

Hiyuu scratched his fingers through Kouyou’s scalp, twirling a curl around his finger as he hummed in agreement. “That we do,” he agreed, also too comfortable to move. With the groan of responsibility slid out from under Kouyou and stood up. He held out his hand to help to help Kouyou from the bed. “Come on baby, you’ll be miserable if you don’t get cleaned up – and I never got to wash your hair.” Kouyou just had to laugh at Hiyuu’s pout, the man’s fetish with hair washing apparently quite strong. Kouyou had to admit, having your hair washed and your scalp massaged was definitely blissful. The man was definitely a very sexual creature. He seemed addicted to the taste of Kouyou’s skin, placing kisses in the most unexpected places. Kouyou had no idea his armpits could be so sensitive, nor that spot just behind his ear. By the time their shower was done both were still half hard for each other again. But Hiyuu simply pulled back the blankets to their bed and waved Kouyou inside. “I think we need a nap don’t you?” he said. Kouyou nodded, his body protesting another orgasm any time soon. Sleep came swiftly as Hiyuu wrapped his body around Kouyou’s spooning him perfectly.


	6. The Future is impacted by the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyuu decides to fully commit to a future with Kouyou, but his past comes back to haunt him. Will Kouyou be able to deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the following warnings: Rape/Non-Con and Underage (Basically Child abuse).
> 
> Hiyuu was sexually abused by his mother as a child which significantly influences his views on sex. His traumatic experience is hinted at but will not be detailed. The scene is however, brief and hopefully even if you are objective to such material ( as I normally am) you will be able to see that it's inclusion is not for mindless gratification but as an added depth of character and plot .

CHAPTER 6

Hiyuu awakened a scant few hours later, his mind restless as it kept replaying the last few days and it just seemed so surreal.  There was at once no reality in it, and too much. As if, all his life had led him to this one perfect bewildering moment.  But no matter how much he tried to apply logic, to reassert his own fears - his body and even his heart were dragging him straight toward Kouyou.  But It only took a few minutes of soul searching before he realized the truth.  With a heavy sigh, that was half terror and half exhilaration, Hiyuu pulled up his Facebook page and began a post. 

 

_How do you define a relationship?  Or rather how should I define what a relationship means to me?  How do I define what I want the perfect relationship to be?  In my life, I can say I've had many relationships - some more significant than others.  None of them perfect or I wouldn't be single, I'd be married.  If I have to be honest, many of my relationships were probably a matter of convenience.  I didn't really have to work to get them and didn't work very hard to keep them either, when they began to fall apart.  And though it hurt to have them end - I haven't ever been truly devastated by their loss, just hurt. But haven't you ever wanted that - that - oh I don't know what to call it._

_Except, haven’t you ever wanted **that** kind of a relationship? You know, that really meaningful one that’s worth whatever comes because the highs will **always** be better than the lows? The kind that’s measured not just in decades but in the remainder of one’s life? That's what you implied you wanted from me - or nothing at all. And I'll admit - to you, to the world - I think I want that with you too... except … I don't know how.  I don’t know how to give you that perfect relationship, and for once I’m truly in danger of being devastated if I can’t find a way to make this work.  _

_Okay, so I'm not making sense, even to myself. So let me try something else.  Maybe if I write it down, I won't be so confused.  Maybe, somewhere in this ramble, you'll be able to hear what I'm trying to say…_ _feel what I cannot put into words._

_So here’s the biggest, most hurtful truth about me.  The most common reason my girlfriend's breakup with me is :_

_They claim I’m too ‘Touchy-feely’.   _

_Japanese men are not known for their physical displays of affection, especially in public.  I’m abnormal in that regard because when I care about someone I can’t stop touching them.  I’ve tried… I simply … I can’t do it.  My ex-girlfriends have said that it makes me appear weak, needy, insecure, and clingy. Those are NOT the qualities you typically want in a man, so I understand their reasons for leaving me. If that was their perception of why and when I reached for them, then I understand their decision even if they never bothered to try to understand me.  (But then again maybe it does make me weak, needy, insecure, and clingy.  If that’s the truth, will you still want me?)_

_But you see, I’ll share with you a secret.  Something my girlfriends have never clued in on.  Maybe I should have told them, but then again, I kind of thought if I meant that much to them they would have asked.  Maybe if we were meant to be together, they would have instinctively understood and they would have simply accepted this about me. The way you seem to._

_Do you know that you are the only one who has ever actually leaned into my touch?  The only one who doesn’t fidget or seem to get freaked out by my invasion of their personal space? Do you have any idea, **any idea at all** , how wonderful that is for me? _

_So here it is, the great revelation: I've never been terribly good at talking about things, especially things that are deeply emotional to me.  No matter how badly I want to say some things, it just - it never sounds as good out loud as it does in my head and then when I do speak, everything gets misconstrued.  So I learned to express myself with my music and with touch. Don’t you remember that song, something about ‘more than words can say?’…_

 

_Yes, I’ll admit that sometimes touch is soothing for me, or it gives me a sense of safety.  I touch and need to be touched when I’m scared, vulnerable, and uncertain. I’m sorry if that makes me weak in your eyes, because I always want to be strong for you.  But I also love to learn all the ways my lover responds to my touch.  I love to find out what kind of caress makes you smile, and what makes you shiver with arousal, and what makes you laugh.  I love to find out what eases your tension and stress away.  I love to find out what makes you giggle, and what just feels nice.  Because, don’t they say actions speak louder than words?  But as important as it is for me learn your every reaction, it’s equally important that **you** learn what I’m saying when I touch you.  _

_Sometimes when I touch you I’m saying “You’re beautiful.” or maybe I’m saying “Thank You”._

_Sometimes I’m saying “I’m here for you”, or I’m saying “I'm so glad you're here for me.”_

_Okay, I’ll admit it - sometimes - I’m saying … “Remember, you’re mine.” Or maybe I’m saying “Remember, I'm **yours**!” because I never want you to think that I’m not constantly aware of your presence, or absence, or that you aren’t important to me.  No matter what, you are home to me. **I will always come home to you**. _

_But sometimes… sometimes I’m saying “I’m feeling lost and I need you hold me. I just - right now, I need for you to hold me and not let me go.” Because you ground me even as you lift me to the heavens._

_But sometimes when I touch you I’m not really saying anything.  I'm just checking to see if you're real; because being with you feels too good, too right._

_Sometimes when I reach for you, I'm asking you to take the lead because I want you to instigate, because I want to feel desired by you. So I might touch you in all the small ways I know arouse you, but I’ll wait to see if you're willing to finish what I started.  I now that makes me passive-aggressive or some psychobabble like that, but … that is how I am and if we’re going to work, you need to know my flaws._

_How can one of my best friends become the most important relationship in my life almost overnight?_ _How does the love of friendship transform to blinding passion so quickly? For once in my life I finally feel like I made love to someone, even if I can’t say those words to you right now.  And that terrifies me.  That it would be so damn easy to love you, to give you everything – and just as easy to lose it all if we fall apart.  I think I will fall so hard for you that it will break me if we ever break up.  And the idea of breaking up with you scares me far more than beginning this. Isn’t that so stupid?_

_I said, “What will my fans think? What if I disappoint them?  What if they stop listening to me?”_

_And you said, “Your real fans will love your music regardless of who you date. They should know you'll make better music when you are happy, than when you are lonely or sad. If not, they weren't your real fans anyway…“_

_So - **everyone** \- I'm sorry if this makes anyone upset or unhappy with me. I'm sorry if my choice disappoints you. I love and value my fans, and I respect my peers, but my relationship status is … **taken**.   For better or worse I am committed to us.  And I kind hope that won't change anytime soon. _

_Can you really accept a man who needs you the way I do?_ _Can you want a man who has my self-doubts?_

_Can you forgive a man who took this long to decide that you **are** worth the risk? _

_K - I'm yours if you'll still have me, today - and for as many tomorrows as may come._

 

Hiyuu smiled at he closed his laptop, remembering at the last moment to actually change his relationship status from single to “in a relationship”.  His mind and heart settled he crawled back into bed and pulled Kouyou to lie over his chest snuggling his new boyfriend close.

Kouyou slept hard after their last round of sex, his body not accustomed to having so many orgasms.  When he drifted from comfortable slumber to wakefulness it was to the warmth of bared skin and the soft beat of Hiyuu’s heart against his ear.  Kouyou smiled and glanced up to see if Hiyuu was awake, his smiled growing wider as he felt Hiyuu’s fingers start to roam across his back and backside in a leisurely ramble. Hiyuu seemed happy and content which boded well.  Nevertheless, Kouyou had to ask… “No regrets?” 

Hiyuu shook his head, “None.  Being with you has been amazing in ways I can’t even begin to explain. How are you feeling this morning?  Any regrets for you?”  Hiyuu asked, his body humming with contentment and pleasure at the feel of Kouyou’s body against his and the other’s obvious pleasure at his touch. 

Kouyou shook his head, leaning up to capture Hiyuu’s lips in a sweet good morning kiss. “No, but if you keep touching me like this I’ll want sex again. I’m very frisky in the morning, and If I don’t get sexed I’m very grumpy until noon.”  Kouyou warned with a sassy smirk. Normally he hated mornings and could be very bitchy, but not if he could have sleepy morning sex.  Sleepy morning sex just made any day awesome.

Hiyuu nibbled at Kouyou’s pouty bottom lips as he slid his fingers up and down the crack of Kouyou’s ass.  “Is that so?  Then I have a request if you’re in the mood for some sexy fun…”  Butterflies danced in his stomach but the more he set himself to the commitment of this relationship, the more he wanted to experience everything such a relationship had to offer. 

Kouyou raised his eyebrows and moaned softly, arching his butt up for more of Hiyuu’s teasing touches.  “And what did you have in mind?”  Kouyou asked, curious about what the next mind-blowing fantasy was going to be. 

Hiyuu blushed hotly but smiled at Kouyou.  “I was thinking… I mean… I want… I uh…” Hiyuu stuttered, finding it difficult to say it out loud, wishing he could express what he wanted with touch and he just couldn’t figure out how to do that.

Kouyou could feel the nervousness in Hiyuu’s touch, and he caught the way Hiyuu blushed if his stuttering wasn’t enough of a clue.  “Hiyuu.  You have nothing to worry about, I’ve loved everything you’ve wanted us to do so far.   I’m sure that whatever it is that you want is going to be wonderful, now come on… what are you so embarrassed about?” 

Hiyuu sighed and spoke quietly.  “I was wondering if you would make love to me.  If you would be my … **_first._**   You said it feels so good and… I want to try it with you.  But…”  Hiyuu squirmed slightly.  “I thought I heard somewhere that some men don’t like to top and I didn’t know if you were like that, and I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”   Hiyuu glanced sheepishly at Kouyou, gauging his reaction.

Kouyou was floored, absolutely **_floored_**.  There were a lot of things Hiyuu could have asked of him, but this – this wasn’t it.  For Hiyuu to offer him his virginity was huge, it implied a huge amount of trust and the fact that Hiyuu was more worried that Kouyou was a staunch bottom and wouldn’t want to top him was just plain cute.  It was so like Hiyuu to be more concerned for Kouyou than he was for himself.   Kouyou glanced at the clock.  It was still fairly early, but he wanted to take his time with this gift and not rush things.  “Hiyuu… God, I’m so honored you would ask this of me.  I’d love to make love to you.  I’d love to take my time and go slow, just like we did last night.  I don’t want to rush things at all, I want to make sure that every moment is as good as I can make it for you.  Can we postpone that for tonight?”

Hiyuu nodded and blushed as he leaned up to capture Kouyou’s lips, his hands coming up to cradle Kouyou’s head, pouring all his fear and exhilaration into it.  Kouyou moaned into the kiss, raising his body until he was straddling Hiyuu’s thigh so he could grind against it.  He broke the kiss and looked down predatorily at Hiyuu.  “Sit up against the headboard, darling I’ve got some ideas to start our day off just right!”  Kouyou glanced at the other rumbled bed, looking for the lube when he remembered a soft comment Hiyuu had made last night.  Grinning he went to his toiletry bag and palmed the small sample bottle of super-slick peach flavored lube he’d stashed there.  On his way back to Hiyuu he also grabbed the regular lube.  Climbing onto the bed he straddled Hiyuu, enjoying the way he looked so debauched.  Hiyuu’s pale chest was still slightly pink, because when Hiyuu was really embarrassed it showed in a full body flush.  His brown nipples were slightly darker than they were yesterday, with the slight lingering redness redolent of a Hickie on them.  Hiyuu’s glorious cock was already thick and at half mast, betraying his interest in whatever Kouyou had in mind. 

Hiyuu must have read his mind as he knelt there looking down at him because, after taking a moment to meet Kouyou’s lusty gaze, he bent his head toward Kouyou’s cock.  Kouyou threaded his hand through Hiyuu’s locks and tugged at them, stopping his descent.  “I’m loving your train of thought baby, but hold up a second.  I got something for you.”  Kouyou said as he revealed the small bottle of flavored lube in his palm.  He flipped the cap open and poured a few drops on the head of his cock, coating the head and the first 3 inches in a thin glistening layer.  Fisting his cock so that Hiyuu couldn’t take too much, he once again offered the glistening member to his lover.

Hiyuu was more than happy to try his hand at giving Kouyou oral sex if that what was what Kou wanted this morning. He was incredibly happy with Kouyou’s response to his request, it made him feel warm and well… loved. 

Even though he was quite happy to give oral sex to Kouyou, he was surprised by the application of a scented and presumably flavored lube. The flavor was strong and fruity and it was just the perfect incentive to take as much of Kouyou’s cock into his mouth as his lover would allow.  The warm spongy head felt good, especially when he tightened his lips and let the flared head pull against them as he lifted his head.  Enjoying the feel of it as he pursed his lips creating a firm hole Kouyou’s cock could breach.  It felt good to increase the suction of his mouth and draw Kouyou inward toward the back of his tongue.  But Kouyou had his cock fisted, limiting the amount of it Hiyuu could suck on.  With an annoyed whine he grabbed Kouyou’s wrist and pushing his hand back to that Hiyuu had access to a few more inches of his cock.  Oh, yeah… that was perfect.  Just enough to tease his soft palate without making him gag and it was so sloppy and wonderful.  The tangy flavor of the lube making him salivate which just made the slip and slide of Kouyou’s cock across his tongue and through his lips that much easier. 

Hot damn but Hiyuu was a natural at giving head.  Even if he didn’t have any real tricks up his sleeve, just watching his new lover enjoy the act of trying to give him pleasure – gave Kouyou pleasure.  But man… the way Hiyuu worked his cock head, forming that tight hole with his mouth that he repeatedly breached with just Kouyou’s head was maddeningly perfect.  Kouyou didn’t even have to rock his hips because Hiyuu was bobbing his head in a naturally perfect rhythm. He curled his fingers into Hiyuu’s hair with the one hand massaging his scalp as he let Hiyuu have his way and smiled when Hiyuu forced his hand down, giving him a few more inches to suck on.  The result was that Hiyuu only had access to the first 6 inches of his cock, but it was perfect.  The way Hiyuu looked, the pleasured flush to his cheeks, the small sounds of pleasure he vibrated against Kouyou’s shaft.  It was all perfect and sooner than he wanted he was ready to cum.  “Damn, baby.  You’re gonna make me cum too soon.  If you don’t want to taste it you should pull off … “ Kouyou warned, though part of him wanted nothing more than empty himself in Hiyuu’s mouth. 

Hiyuu hummed his assent and increased the suction, working his mouth just on the head so he wouldn’t miss the flavor of it. The tangy sweet flavor of peaches was still strong on his palate and he wanted the salty umami flavor of Kouyou’s cum to add to it.  Kouyou’s warning was a fair one and with a soft cry and buck of his hips  he was splashing his offering in hot spurts across Hiyuu’s tongue.  It tasted so good and his hole clenched just thinking about good it was going to be later tonight.  Kouyou slipped from his mouth and sat in his lap, his perfect lips capturing his own, his hot tongue teasing Hiyuu’s sensitized lips. He moaned in pleasure at the invasion of Kouyou’s tongue and gasped in surprise when he felt a warm lube hand begin to stroke his aching cock.  By the time Kouyou broke the kiss Hiyuu was breathless with pleasure, though he was nowhere near ready to cum. 

“What do you want to do, Hiyuu?  How do you want to cum?  Do you want me to suck you, ride you, work you fast and furious in my tight grip?  Tell me baby…”  Kouyou asked huskily, his own body at once relaxed from his orgasm and primed for sex. 

Hiyuu groaned at the fantasies Kouyou was offering and it had him conflicted.  Kouyou’s mouth was wonderful, but he didn’t really want oral sex.  Kouyou’s hand was amazing and he could definitely get on board with Kouyou tightening his grip and stroking him hard and fast.  But damn… he wanted to feel Kouyou’s body gripping his cock in the worst way.  “How… how much… how long until you can cum again?”  Hiyuu asked, the pleasure of Kouyou’s hand on his dick climbing slowly, though his orgasm was still beyond the horizon.    

Kouyou thought the question strange, when the priority on Hiyuu’s mind _should_ have been his own orgasm.   “Well, baby I think you’ve proven that you can get me off again in about 30 minutes, why?”  Kouyou asked, curious as to what his 2 nd orgasm had to do with Hiyuu’s first.

Hiyuu’s hips sought the friction of Kouyou’s hand on his cock of their own will.  Hiyuu huffed and groaned slightly at the pleasure, his words faltering in the wake of pleasure and need.  “Your hand feels great, but it sounds like to heaven to have you ride me.  But… I can’t… unless you… you _have_ to cum Kouyou.  I want… _so bad_ … but not if you won’t cum… “

Hiyuu’s anxiety was palpable, as clearly evident as his desire and it made absolutely no sense.  But knowing how much Hiyuu wanted him, he couldn’t even begin to deny he wanted anything else himself.  He loved the fact that Hiyuu wanted him desperately, that he described being sheathed inside of him as a piece of heaven.  “Shhh… Hiyuu look at me.”  Kouyou demanded as he forced Hiyuu to meet his gaze.  There were so many emotions in Hiyuu’s eyes that he couldn’t begin to discern them at that moment.  “Baby, if I didn’t want to feel you stretching me, filling me, thrusting so deep inside me that I can feel you touching my soul - I wouldn’t haven’t offered to ride you. The way you touch me, the way you feel when you’re inside me… it’s… _perfect_.  There is never going to be a question of whether or not I will cum when you’re making love to me.  It’s only a question of when.  Whether my orgasm hits me quick like a freight train making senseless, or whether it comes deliriously slow… I’ll always cum for you.  God, the pleasure you’ve given me in the last 2 days is more intense than anything I have ever experienced. So tell me what you need, baby.  I need to feel you cum just as badly.” 

Kouyou’s fierce gaze pinned him, and though he could see the concern in Kou’s eyes – he saw no censure.  Kouyou was just worried about him and still aroused. Kouyou had never lied to him, had in fact been brutally honest at times. He had to believe that Kouyou would enjoy them being together, and that he could indeed _… eventually_ … orgasm from their union.  So he pulled Kouyou down for a kiss, letting himself get lost in the feel of Kouyou’s body against his, the taste of his mouth the feel of Kouyou’s plush lips against his own.  With a moan of desire he pushed his fears aside and let his hands slide down to cup Kouyou’s perfectly plump ass. God but Kouyou’s ass seemed made for his hands.  “Tell me what you want, Hiyuu… let me make it good for you…”  Kouyou encouraged as he scooted up to sit in Hiyuu’s lap, gripping both their cocks in his hand. 

Hiyuu groaned as Kouyou settled in his lap, taking both their shafts in his expert hand. “I was thinking maybe you could sit in my lap like you did the other day, back to my chest with your legs draped over my thighs.  But this time I’d be inside you as I spread your legs open. I’d be inside you as I play with your nipples and stroke your cock.” 

Kouyou’s breath hitched at the image, for it was exactly what he’d fantasized about when he’d sat in Hiyuu’s clothed lap that day.  Eagerly he turned around moaning in pleasure as rocked, teasing his crack and hole with Hiyuu’s cock.  “Oh, yeah… but you’ll have to get it in me Hiyuu…” He said. 

Oh it felt so good and it was so sexy to watch Kouyou rub his ass needily against his cock.  He poured some lube on his hand applied some to his cock then reached for Kouyou’s hole.  “How much prep do you need? “ He asked even as he sank his thumb deep, working it in and out with ease. 

Kouyou moaned as Hiyuu’s thumb entered him, the innocent breach a delicious tease that only served to sensitize him to penetration.  “I don’t know, I don’t think much.  You’re right there, baby.  I can feel the head of it… tease my hole with your cockhead let me see how it feels to try to take it into me. If it’s uncomfortable I’ll let you prep me some more.”  Kouyou offered, eager to feel him deep inside as he leaned back and gave himself over. 

Kouyou felt the hot broad head of Hiyuu’s cock rubbing and teasing his hole and he had to groan in anticipation. The friction wonderful as he rolled his hips pleasuring himself against Hiyuu’s cockhead as Hiyuu held himself steady for Kouyou to do what he will.  In gentle rocks of his hips he gently pressed down, waiting for the pain that would tell him it was too soon, but Hiyuu’s broad head just felt so good.  He even paused and the widest part just stretch him, poised at the brink of full of breach.  He rose up and teased himself on the head, gasping in pleasure when he made himself tight around the head as he finally let it pop inside.  “Oh… fuck yeah…” He cursed, loving the sudden change from intense stretch to internal pressure.  So he did it a few more times, just working Hiyuu’s broad head against his entrance until he could feel Hiyuu’s hands gripping his hips in a bruising hold as he whined out his name.  With a long groan of pleasure he finally allowed gravity to pull him down, relishing in deep the sheath of Hiyuu’s cock into his body.  Raising his arms high he laced his fingers behind Hiyuu’s neck as he hooked his feet behind Hiyuu’s knees rolling his hips to rock himself in a shallow grind on his cock.  “Oh… God, your cock feels so fucking good baby….” Kouyou muttered huskily.

Hiyuu nearly lost his mind as he watched Kouyou breach himself on the head of his cock.  The way he seemed to enjoy the slow penetration, the way he purposefully clenched on the head of his cock nearly enough to make him go insane.  With a low whine his hands gripped Kouyou’s hips, trying desperately to stave off his orgasm.  The delicious feel as Kouyou finally sank down upon him, gravity forcing almost every inch of himself inside Koyou’s tight soft heat nearly his undoing as he shuddered with the effort not cum from the pleasure of it. It was simply delirious, the feeling Kouyou’s body stretched out against his, his slender fingers laced behind his neck, his plump perfect ass cushioned against Hiyuu’s hips, his tight hole clenching Hiyuu’s shaft in a perfect grip.

Shivering with pleasure and the repressed need to cum, rocked his hips lightly. One hand stole up Kouyou’s chest to tug and pinch lightly at one nipple while the other rolled and tugged on Kouyou’s testicles.  His hands striving to remember every touch that had given Kouyou pleasure before.  Hiyuu’s shivered and moaned low he felt Kouyou melt against him, his lovers hips rising to meet every thrust, Kou’s chest arching into every tug of on his nipple.  God, to have a lover so responsive… it was unreal.  Hiyuu leaned his head down and captured Kouyou’s lips in a desperate kiss full of need and unidentifiable emotion.  And Koyou accepted it without question.  Opened his mouth willingly for Hiyuu’s desperate plunder, lifted his hips and ground himself hard and fast upon Hiyuu’s shaft, relishing in the perfect angle that dragged Hiyuu’s wide flared head deliciously across his prostate with every thrust.  There was just something perfectly vulnerable, tender and harsh about this fucking.  The way Hiyuu squeezed and tugged at his balls, the way he twisted and tugged at Kouyou’s nipples – it was needy and desperate and possessive – and it somehow it settled the rest of Kouyou’s doubts about their relationship. 

Because honestly, Kouyou wanted Hiyuu with just as much desperation and possessiveness.  But he could feel it, he could feel that Hiyuu was on the razor edge of orgasm, desperate to cum. Oh, God but how he _loved_ to be made to ride that edge. Not all men did, no all men were capable to denying themselves a moment of orgasm, let alone enjoy the denial.  Kouyou loved to ride the edge of self-denial especially when it was what his lover wanted, but Hiyuu’s self-denial wasn’t wanted on Kouyou’s part. He _wanted_ Hiyuu to cum… but his lover was staving it off…why?  Why would he do that?

Panting, Kouyou whined against Hiyuu’s hot kiss-swollen lips.  “Harder baby, that right… oooh... God… “ Kouyou braced his feet so he could bounce harder on Hiyuu’s lap. “Yeah, baby… it feels so good when you thrust deep and squeeze my balls like that.  I can feel you need to cum, and I want to feel it. I want to feel you thrust deep and hard marking me with your seed as yours.  Cum for me, Hiyuu.  Let me feel you, baby…. “

Hiyuu did as Kouyou asked, bracing his feet and spreading his knees opening Kouyou wider for his harsh trusts. And Gods, it was so fucking amazing… but he _couldn’t_ cum, he _mustn’t_ cum… “Ca…Can’t … Must not… You…. You have to… cum ….first… or I … I never… God, Kouyou _please_ … please help me make you cum!”     

There was something there, something important, but fleeting. If Hiyuu needed Kouyou to cum so he could reach his own orgasm than… Kouyou was only too eager to comply.  Giving himself over to every sensation, to knowing that from his own Orgasm would Hiyuu reach his, Kouyou came with a loud cry that painted his chest and the bedspread with his offering.  Not even three thrusts later and Hiyuu’s was also spilling his hot kiss deep inside Kouyou’s bowels.  Hiyuu kissed Kouyou’s temple, tears once again leaking from his eyes…”Thank you… I thought… I was so afraid that I would… but thank God you came first so … I didn’t hurt you…”

Kouyou turned in Hiyuu’s embrace, the moving causing Hiyuu’s cock to slip from with a slight groan from both men. Kouyou laid himself across chest and cupped Hiyuu’s cheek, forcing his lover to look at him.  “Hiyuu… you seem so upset and I don’t understand it. There are strange times when you get seriously distressed, usually in relation to orgasm.  Baby, I have no issues whatsoever about how you make love to me, and there are time I want you cum first, so why are you so upset?” 

Hiyuu closed his eyes and shuddered as memories assailed him, the scent of sex and the rollercoaster of emotions that came with orgasm making the flashback vivid in detail.  Hiyuu whined as his abdomen contracted in a painful spasm, his body breaking out in goosebumps and cold fear-sweat.  Pupils dilated in terror, breath fast and shallow as Hiyuu gripped Kouyou tight, though it was not his lover he was seeing.  “I swear _… please_ … **_I swear_**!” Hiyuu whined in the cracked terrified tone of a child. 

Kouyou had only meant to ask Hiyuu a question, but obviously it was something closer to the heart than he’d intended.   In a flash he watched as Hiyuu paled significantly, felt his skin grow ice cold against his own, felt the goose bumps pebble Hiyuu’s body where it was pressed against his own, felt the cold fear-sweat slick Hiyuu’s skin.  He could feel the rapid increase of Hiyuu’s heart rate and respirations and watched in horrified fascination as Hiyuu’s expression turned from sated worry to abject fucking terror.  Hiyuu’s grip upon him was tight enough to bruise but there was no way he was going to extricate himself, not when holding onto him so tightly might give Hiyuu some semblance of comfort.  Hiyuu was obviously in the throes of some flashback but what the fuck was he remembering?  “Shhh… baby… it’s all right. Look at me, Hiyuu!  Look at me.  I’m all right, everything is all right. Okay?  Come back to me…”  Kouyou soothed wanting to see anything but that terrified look in his lover’s eyes. 

Hiyuu was caught unexpectedly in a flashback, one he hadn’t experienced in years.  It took him a moment to respond to external stimuli, and then it was only Kouyou’s soft voice that kept him from lashing out at any physical contact.  He still felt closed in, the need to escape riding him too strong to ignore.  “I’m… I’m …. Fine… I’m okay.  I’ll be okay… I’ll be good.”  Hiyuu muttered as he fought to extricate himself from Kouyou’s embrace.  But he was still half-caught in his memory so he did what it was instinctual to do. He crammed himself into the corner between the bed and the wall, curled in as tight a ball as he could get. The memory surged as he remembered the pain of blows against his flesh.  He began knocking his head lightly against the wall.  _“I’ll be_ good _mommy, I promise. I won’t cum before you do, and I won’t cum before you tell me I can.  I swear, mommy – please – **please don’t cut it off!**  I swear ... I won’t cum until you tell me I can, mommy. Please… please stop hurting me!”_

 


End file.
